Claire Roberts: I should have known better
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: Claire is back, after two years away from East London and she has brought back her son. How will she cope? Loose yourself in a world just as dramatic as the last. Contains swearing, drinking and violence. Part Two of Two. COMPLETE
1. The Return

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello and welcome back to the second part of the Claire Roberts stories! If you haven't read the first, then go and read it, it's only 8 chapters! If you have read that, then welcome back! I hope you enjoy it x**

**The evening air lay heavy with the drifting fragrances of new leaf incense, which sent shivers of expectant pleasure through the inhabitants of Yellow Copse. The creatures of the woodland glades sighed with gratitude that the time of the Cold Moons was over and rejoiced as they became aware once again that all things were possible and were just beginning. **

**Aeron Clement**

**The Cold Moons**

Claire Roberts: I should have known better

The Return

Chapter One

9th July 2008. Quite a lot had happened in the 21 months Claire had been away. She had got an essay long letter from Summer three months back, about her and Dave now being engaged. She was invited as a bridesmaid. Claire smiled. Summer was probably bomb barding Dave with ideas. He'd never get any sleep.

In that letter, Summer had told Claire about a bad fight the guys had gotten into. Pete had broken his wrist, and Swill had got a black eye. She smiled as she flicked to the end of the letter. Pete was still working at the school. She wondered if she would get her job back after this. There was something about some guy called Tommy Hatcher snooping around after she had left, but there was nothing else on that matter.

'Ma!' Claire looked up. Her one year old son, Rory had waddled into the room. He looked like Bovver, but he had Claire's eyes. Rory's eyes were bright, and full of curiosity, and Claire's were just full of love whenever she laid her eyes on him. He beamed happily. Claire placed the letter in her suitcase, and zipped it up.

'Alright darling, let's go.' She pulled the suitcase into the hall, and through the front door. Rory toddled after her, sucking his blue dummy. When he got to the front door, he got on his bum and crawled carefully out of the door. He hurried after Claire, talking in the baby rabble that no one really understood. Claire placed the suitcase beside Rory's case, and shut the boot. She scooped Rory up, and tussled his brown hair. He giggled, and covered his face. 'We're going home,' she told him, as she open the back door and placed him in his car seat. 'We're going to see Summer and Pete and Dave and Swill and Bov,' Claire smiled fondly, but her eyes were sad. She still didn't know how Bov would react, to see his son face to face, for the first time. She sent photos and all that, but she wasn't sure if it would have really sunk in. She knew it hadn't for her. But he would have to deal with it. He said he wasn't going to turn his back, and Claire hoped and hoped that he would stick to that. Claire shut the door of the car, and darted back to the house. She grabbed her handbag, and locked the front door behind her.

It took two and a half hours to get to back to London. When she saw the scenery she recognised, her belly started to churn. 'Ma' whined Rory. Claire turned around the corner, and pulled up outside her house. She turned off the engine, and pulled off her seatbelt but sat there for a moment. She felt sick and nervous and hot. 'Ma' Rory repeated. Claire sighed, and got out the car. She helped him out of his car seat and balanced him on her hip. He gripped the shoulder of her jumper as usual, as she locked the car door. She could get her things later. Fishing her keys out her handbag, she found the right ones and walked up to her door. It was already open. With a frown, she stepped in.

'Summer?' A screaming ginger woman came out her, startling both her and her son. Summer flung herself at them, hugging them tight.

'Oh, you're here!!' she grinned, tears in her eyes. Claire beamed.

'Summer, meet Rory.'

'Oh, isn't he the most gorgeous boy in the whole wide world!' she cooed. Claire handed Rory to her, and smiled. Summer lifted Rory to see him properly. 'Oh, he looks like his dad, doesn't he?' she said, glancing over him to Claire. Claire nodded, biting her bottom lip.

'Where're the others anyway?'

'They'll be here soon' Summer replied, placing the wriggling Rory on the floor. He moved into the kitchen, and Claire followed. There was food laid out on the table, and a 'Welcome Home!' cake in the middle. Claire went red.

'You really didn't have to go to all this trouble.'

'I know you hate the fuss, but I don't mind,' she smiled. There was a knocking on the front door. Summer darted out the room, as Claire tugged Rory from the chair he was attempting to climb. A pair of hands grabbed Claire's waist and tugged her around in Pete Dunham's chest. Claire grinned, wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed her forhead.

'Do you realise how long I had to wait just to be near you again?' he asked, a grin on his face. Claire smiled, before stepping back to see who else was in the room; everyone. Bov and Swill were just behind Pete, Dave was hand in hand with Summer against the counter, and Ike, Ned and Keith were just coming in. Claire moved back, picking up Rory to make room for the others in the small kitchen.

'Finally back then' grinned Swill, moving over and hugging Claire. Claire smiled, as Swill took a look at Rory. 'So this is the little 'un then' he said, shaking Rory's hand. 'Nice to meet ya!' Rory smiled, and chewed his other fist. Bov hung back while everyone said their hellos.

'Not changed much 'ave you?' smiled Ned, when he came over for a nosey at the baby. Claire glanced over at Bovver. He still hadn't come over. Instead, he was staring intently at Rory, an unreadable expression on his face.

'Can we move into the living room? I can't breath,' said Claire. Keith led the way. Claire took a seat on the sofa, as Ike and Pete brought her things in, and placed them in the hallway while the group chatted.

'So, when was Rory born?' asked Summer, sipping her lemonade. Claire looked down at the small boy as he played on the floor.

'5th July' Claire replied. Rory crawled to his feet and tottered over to Bov. Claire watched carefully, as he leaned against his dad's knee and talked his baby talk to him. Bov reached out his hand, and touched Rory's small hand. But then he seemed to notice everyone watching and pulled it away quickly, looking down at his lap. Dave cleared his throat.

'Is he getting christened?'

'Yeah. I was thinking about it the other day,' Claire replied, glancing over at Rory who had now taken to pulling Swill's laces. 'I'm writing out lists of Godparents at the moment,' Claire smiled at Summer. Pete came back through, settling down on the sofa beside Claire, a beer in his hand. Rory got to his feet and moved over to Claire, who lifted him onto her lap. He leaned against her chest, and yawned widely. Then he sucked his thumb.

'We can't stay long Claire. We have a match to go to' Pete told her. Claire smiled.

'It's okay. Rory's tired from the trip down anyway.' Summer suddenly jumped to her feet.

'Dave, we're late!' she said, grabbing his hand and yanking him to his feet. Dave rubbed his eyes, and Claire looked questioningly at them.

'We're meeting up with my parents. You know, about the wedding. They want to discuss some things,' Summer rolled her eyes and laughed. Swill grinned.

'Good luck with that Dave' he winked. Dave laughed.

'See you for the match boys!' he said, before following Summer out the door.

'Bye Claire!' Summer called. Pete got to his feet and stretched.

'Yeah, we best go get ready,' he said. The others got to their feet also. Swill came over, hugging Claire tightly.

'We'll go for a drink soon yeah, darlin'?' he asked. Claire grinned, hugging him back. Rory waved a fat fist. Ned led the way out her house. Pete stopped and turned, placing his hand on his.

'I waited' he murmured softly, kissing her cheek. Claire felt herself go red, and she nodded. Then Pete was gone. She was about to shut the door, when she heard Bov say something to the lads.

'I'll meet you there. I just… well… you know,' Claire frowned, as Bov turned back to the door, a sheepish look on his face. 'Can I come in?' he asked quietly. Claire nodded, and stepped aside. Bov moved into the apartment and into the front room, sitting back down on the sofa. He was leaning forwards, looking at his hands. He twisted them together nervously.

'Bov?' Claire asked, and he looked up. His eyes were on Rory. A small smile came to his face.

'So, this is our son?' Claire felt a smile come to her face, when he said _our._ She nodded, and moved to sit beside him. Rory yawned, and then gazed at Bov. Bov smiled again, looking a little nervous.

'Do you want to hold him?' she asked. Bov hesitated, and then nodded slowly. Claire gently passed her one year old son onto the lap of Bovver. He steadied Rory, stroking his cheek gently with his finger. 'Try not to swear in front of him,' Claire warned. 'He is picking up words now, and keeps copying what people say' she gave a laugh. Bov smiled, bouncing his knee up and down gently. It was still awkward; both of them could feel it.

**Bov's POV**

I gazed down at my son, still amazed that he was actually here. My son. I had a son. I knew that Claire had feelings for Pete, and it didn't really matter how I felt about her. Those two were meant for each other, and Rory was our only connection that we had something, even if it was only for a night. I looked up, and couldn't stop the smile coming on my face.

'He's a sweet little geezer int he' I commented. Claire smiled, brushing some hair from his face. He looked a little like me. I looked over at Claire, and she smiled.

'I'm glad you came alone, you know, to see him' Claire murmured. I smiled.

'Yeah, but like I said before; I can't turn my back on 'im. He's our son, no matter 'ow he came about.' I sounded like an idiot, but it was the truth. I always said a little too much whenever I was around Claire. Made me sound a bit stupid, but she understood, and it was the only way I could really tell her my feelings, my emotions. I watched as Rory yawned, and reached out for Claire. I handed him back, and she smiled again. She looked a little different. Her hair was a little longer, but other then that she looked like the same woman she used to be.

'It's time for his nap.' She told me. I was amazed at how she knew everything about motherhood, every little sign and gesture. It must be a woman thing. Claire got to her feet, and I did aswell. 'Well, you have fun at the match, okay. Don't get too hurt,' she said, a serious look in her eyes. Then she laughed, and hugged me. It was quite unexpected and I froze for a moment. No one really gave me hugs, except for the guys. I guessed people found me imitating. But then my arms moved and I hugged her back.

'See you later' I smiled, shaking Rory's little hand, before moving to the door. I smiled as I walked down the street. But then my thoughts turned to the day she left. Tommy Hatcher. We got quite a beating that night. He was pissed off, as the Major and his family had moved away. He had gone there, still on his revenge hunt. And that's when he had heard that one of us had got some bird pregnant. I remembered the fear dripping down my back like ice cold water, as he said one of us was going to pay.

None of us had told Claire. Not yet anyway. We just wanted her safe, wanted Rory safe. We knew that Tommy probably wouldn't stop until he was dead. He had a screw loose in that fucked up mind of his. And I knew from that moment, I'd fight and fight to keep 'em safe.


	2. Mr Hatcher

**And before Farid realised what Cheeseface was talking about, he felt the knife at his throat- sharp as the edge of a reed, colder than mist among the trees.**

'**Well, well, who have we here?' a well-remembered voice murmured in his ear.**

**Cornelia Funke**

**Inkspell**

Claire Roberts: I should have known better

Mr Hatcher

Chapter Two

14th July 08

Claire frowned. What the hell were they babbling on about? She glanced over at Rory, playing in his playpen with some building blocks, and then looked at Pete. 'Whoa, slow down. Right, so Steve, Shannon and Ben have moved away?'

'Yeah' Pete replied.

'Because some crazy man is trying to kill little Ben?' Pete nodded. 'And now, he has decided to kill any child you lot pop-out?' Pete nodded again. She felt the colour drain from her face. 'Which, at the moment, means Rory?' Pete nodded once more, his jaw clenched. Claire put her head in her hands. It was Monday afternoon. Dave, Swill and Pete had come to break the wonderful news to her. 'And may I ask why you didn't tell me sooner?' she mumbled, between her fingers.

'Well, we didn't wanna scare you,' answered Swill, moving from the armchair to sit next to her. Claire groaned.

'Why didn't you write it in one of the many essay long letters you sent me? Or did it just slip your minds?'

'We're telling you now!'

'He could have gotten me already!' Claire whined, placing her hands on her lap and looking at Pete. He moved to sit on the other side of her, and she leaned against his arm. He wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned his head against hers. Dave smiled softly. Summer was right. They really did want each other. Swill sighed.

'That's why we're gonna be your number one body guard group!' he said brightly. Claire let out a small laugh. But she was still worried about Rory.

'And I'm guessing that means one of you are going to take it in turns at staying at my house every night,' she said.

'Correct' grinned Swill. 'Ah, come on Claire. You know 'ow much I love your place.'

'Too much' she smiled, rolling her eyes. Rory climbed to his feet, and grabbed the bars with his fat hands.

'Da' he smiled. Claire laughed. 'His new word' she said. Swill grinned, got to his feet and lifted Rory out of his playpen. He started to dance with the toddler, making Rory laugh. Dave grinned.

'We're going to buy him a West Ham kit for Christmas' he told her. Claire laughed.

'Wonderful! I'm going to have a Hooligan baby' she said. Pete smiled down at her and she smiled back. Then, she snuggled back into his chest, with a content sigh.

'Yeah, well what about when you're at a match?' Claire questioned. 'Will I have to look after my self?'

'Only for a couple of hours' replied Pete, but there was a frown on his face. Claire reached up and kissed his cheek. 'Don't worry about me,' she smiled. Pete smiled back at her, as he got to his feet.

'I'll have my mobile, so call me whenever you need to' he said. Claire nodded, as she sat back with a sigh. Swill moved over and placed Rory on her lap. Then he grinned at her.

'Thanks.' Claire looked blankly at him.

'For what?' she frowned

'Making me a Godfather'

'Swill!' Claire sat up. 'Have you been snooping around again?'

'Ah, it was an accident. I fell against your table and some papers fell off and I saw my name when I was picking them up.'

'Has anyone ever told you curiosity killed the cat?'

'Who else was on there?' asked Dave, a small smile on his lips. Claire sighed, kissing the top of Rory's head.

'You and Summer for one set of Godparents,' Claire said to Dave. Dave grinned. 'Swill as a Godfather, and my other friend, Laura Becks, as a Godmother.'

'Laura who?'

'Is she fit?' Claire rolled his eyes.

'She's coming down at the weekend. I'm doing all the planning for his christening then. Yes, Swill you can come and meet her.' She said, answering the look on his face. Swill grinned.

'You a proper great girl Claire.' He kissed the top of her head and danced out the room. 'To the Abbey! I gotta celebrate!' Claire laughed and shook her head. Pete gave a small smile, but there was a troubled look on his face, that didn't go unnoticed. Dave shifted a little.

'I'll, er, go with Swill.' He muttered, moving out of the front door that was still open. It was a warm day. Pete looked at his hands.

'This'll sound rude, but… why aren't I gonna be one of the Godfathers?' he asked. Claire kept her eyes on Rory, a small smile on her lips.

'This'll sound stupid, but… I was thinking, if everything goes well with us, that you could be his step-dad instead.' Claire looked up, meeting his eyes. He was beaming.

'Really?'

'Yeah really!' she smiled. Pete moved forward, leaning down. Their lips met in a crashing kiss, his hands tangling in her hand, as her free hand touched his neck. Rory gave a squeal, clapping his hands together. Pete pulled away, his blue eyes bright, the grin still plastered on his face.

'I think I better go with the lads and celebrate as well then,' he said, stepping away. 'I'll come and see you as soon as possible yeah!'

'Don't get too drunk'

'Promise,' he answered, before he darted out the house, running off after his mates. Claire sat in silence, still smiling, and the taste of Pete still on her lips. But… then a thought occurred to her. What happened to the body guard plan? She gazed at the open door. Tommy Hatcher could stroll in here at any moment. A shiver went down her spine, as moved through the living room and shut the door. She turned the key in the lock, and walked through the house, shutting windows and doors. At least it made her feel a little safer. Rory had fallen asleep against her shoulder, his hands clenching a fistful of her shirt. She smiled down at her son, kissing the top of his head as she moved into her bedroom. She placed him in his cot, pulling his blanket around him. She stroked his soft brown hair, as he started to suck his thumb. Claire let a small tear fall down her cheek. She had been back a week, and already they were in danger. She thought she was over that, over the whole Jasper fiasco, over the nightmares and paranoia. She let out a soft sigh, before moving across the room to shut the curtains. She silently shut the door to the bedroom, leaving it open a crack, before she moved into the living room and popped the TV on. There was a knock on the door. Claire sighed. She had just sat down! Getting to her feet, she moved over to the door and unlocked it. She pulled it open slowly, and Summer peeped in.

'Are you busy?' she asked. Claire pulled it over with a grin.

'Hey. No, you can come in.' Claire smiled, stepping aside to let Summer in. She was carrying a bag that seemed packed full with stuff.

'I brought us some things around, if you don't mind,' she said, moving over to the coffee table and placing it down. Summer opened the bag and pulled out two bottles of cola, and several more bags of popcorn. Then, she pulled out a DVD. Claire picked it up, and looked at the front.

'Perfect Creature?'

'I thought you liked horrors?' Summer frowned. Claire nodded.

'I do!'

'Then, may I ask why you have a face like slapped arse?' Claire laughed and hit her on the arm playfully with the DVD.

'I do not!'

'Yes you do. What's up?' Claire sighed and moved into the kitchen to get glasses. Summer followed her. 'Okay, now you're hiding something.'

'Well…' Claire hesitated. 'Have you heard about Tommy Hatcher?' Summer's smile instantly fell.

'Oh.'

'I'm guessing you've heard?' Summer nodded.

'He won't get you. He can't. Not with most of West Ham keeping an eye out for you.'

'What're you talking about? Most of West Ham?'

'Oh, a couple of days before you got back, Pete got everyone's attention at the Abbey, and told them to keep watch on you. He explained about Hatcher and everyone was willing to help.' Claire felt her face go red.

'They needn't do that for me. I'm not special.'

'You are to us. To the guys. Even Terry!' she reasoned. 'And the post man who you helped pick up all the letters when his bag ripped, and the overweight guy who you lent some change for his kebab, and old Mrs Perrett, who you looked after her three cats-'

'Okay, okay!' Claire laughed, holding up her hands. 'Can we talk about this later though? Let's just watch most of this film before Rory wakes up'

'I'll try not to scream,' she winked, taking her glass and moving into the living room.


	3. Organizing

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ooh, two updtae sin a day! Aren't you lucky! Remember, keep reviewing to keep me going! Enoy x**

**Unnaturally still and white, with her large black eyes intent on my face, my visitor waited perfectly motionless in the center of the hall, beautiful beyond imagining.**

**Stephenie Meyer**

**New Moon**

Claire Roberts: I should have known better

Organizing

Chapter Three

19th July 2008. The boys had been true to their word. Every night, one of them would stay around. There was a rota that they had worked out at the Abbey. Monday; Pete. Tuesday; Swill. Wednesday; Dave and Summer. Thursday; Ned and Keith (which she found to be the most boringest day ever!). Friday; Bov and Swill. At the weekend, any of them who were free, would drop in. Mostly, Claire stayed with Summer.

Today was Saturday. Claire waited nervously at the door, as she watched the car roll up behind hers. It parked up, and the ignition turned off. A tall woman slid out of the car, big sunglasses on her face. Her blonde curls fell down her back, as she pulled her handbag over her shoulder and shut the car door.

'She here?' asked Swill, getting to his feet and nosing out the window. He wolf whistled. 'Jeez, she come from 'eaven or what?!' Claire rolled her eyes, and opened the front door. Laura Becks stepped in, pulled off her glasses to show sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a strapless black top, with a short black skirt and over the knee boots. She beamed, pulling Claire into a hug. When they parted, Claire turned to the rest of the room.

'Guys, this is Laura. Laura, meet…' Claire gestured to each person as she said their name. 'Dave, Swill, Summer, Pete, Ike and Bovver.'

'And not forgetting little Rory!' she cooed, ignoring the flashed smile Swill gave her. He frowned, and sat down, and Claire suppressed a smile. She didn't want to tell him just yet, that Laura was married to someone who would make Tommy Hatcher quiver in his boots. Laura brushed her blonde curls over her shoulder, before bending down and lifting him from his carry cot. She lifted him up, balancing him on her hip and handing him her sunglasses to play with. She turned to the guys, who were watching her nervously. Laura wasn't really someone to mess about with.

'Names?' she prompted.

'Dave.'

'Swill.'

'Ike.'

'Pete.'

'Bov.' Laura smiled at Summer, who smiled back. They had met before. Her gaze rested on Bovver.

'Real names?' Bov shifted in his chair, and Claire felt sorry for him. Laura hated nicknames.

'Stuart Bovverington,' he mumbled.

'Simon Wilkins,' answered Swill, to her questioning gaze. She looked at Ike.

'Oh, Ike's my real name,' he said. Laura gave a swift smile.

'Of course. So, are we going to begin?'

They were all settled around the table, papers scattered around the table. They had to get odd chairs and stools to fit everyone around, so Swill was a head or so smaller then everyone else. 'Stuart, could you pass me a pen please?' Laura asked, clicking her fingers impatiently as she held out a well manicured hand. Claire was sat beside him, Rory on her knee. Bov picked up the pen, while mumbled something that sounded like 'yeah, and stick it up your arse, you snobby bitch.' She held back her laughter. Laura clicked on the pen and looked down at the notes. 'Simon is a Godfather?' she asked, looking down at Swill who had been making stupidly funny jokes for the last five minutes.

'Oi, oi! What's red and sits in a corner?' he asked, a grin on his face. 'A naughty strawberry!' Summer giggled, and Laura turned to Claire.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes,' she replied

'But-' Laura started, but Claire shook her head.

'He's perfect,' she said firmly. Laura sighed, but dropped the matter, looking back at her list. 'Dave Carter, Summer Jones, and me.' She smiled, seeming happy. 'So, where's the Christening and Party at?'

'Oh, we've booked Sutton House.'

'Ooh, very nice' approved Laura, flicking through the papers.

'Is it lunch yet?' asked Swill, as his belly rumbled loudly. Laura shot him a glare.

'Fine, we'll resume at fifteen minutes.' Everyone seemed to want to get away from her. She pulled out her mobile, and looked at Claire. 'I'm going to make a call outside,' she said, moving through the back door onto the balcony. Claire leaned against the kitchen counter. Bov moved beside her, picking up an apple from the tray at the side and rolling it in his hands.

'Little bit of a bossy bitch, int she,' he grumbled, glaring in the direction Laura had left. Claire laughed.

'She's okay really.' Bovver shook his head, and then put on a mock voice. '"Stuart, pass me a pen. Stuart, don't slouch. Stuart, you _are_ seeing Rory often, aren't you?"' he rolled his eyes, as Claire laughed. 'I've not bin called Stuart since my mum died, and even then she was nagging. "Stuart, make sure the Rose on my coffin is white"' Claire smiled.

'It's just for a couple of days, and then she'll be gone.' Claire handed Rory over to Bov. 'Could you watch him? I'll be back in a minute.'

Swill slid over to Laura, a cheeky grin on his face. 'So, can I get you a drink, darlin'?' he asked. Laura turned to him, a smile on her face.

'Sure, martini.' Swill turned to the table where the buffet was laid out. He frowned.

'Don't seem to be martini here. We have… coke?' Laura rolled her eyes, and left the table, carrying a wine glass. Swill frowned, not realizing she had gone. 'Oh, there's some vodka over 'ere, if you-'

'Swill?' Swill looked up. Claire was watching him, a small smile on her lips. 'Who are you talking to?'

'Oh, well… Laura, but she disappeared.' He said, with a sigh. 'I think my male charm is wearing off. I remember when ladies used to be queuing to get a piece of this baby' He gestured to his crotch and Claire gave a snort of laughter. 'What?!' he asked. 'I'm a beast and you'd better believe it!' Claire shook her head, smiling.

'She's married, Swill' she told him finally, picking up a crisp and eating it.

'Married?' frowned Swill. 'Who to?'

'Damien Becks' Claire replied casually. Swill froze.

'The Damien Becks?'

'The Damien Becks.' Damien was the main lad of the Lincoln City firm. He was known to go to lengths to win at a punch up, and was usual found carrying some kind of big knife. He wasn't known to play fair.

'Jesus Christ. I went to school with that cunt,' he muttered. 'He'd kick every arse in the playground and get away with it; even the fucking teachers were scared of 'im.'

'And you've just been hitting on his bird' smiled Dave, coming up behind him, holding Rory.

'Who's bird?' asked Pete, moving behind Claire.

'Damien Becks,' replied Swill.

'The Damien Becks?' asked Pete, eyebrow raised.

'The Damien Becks.'

'Where's Bov?' Claire asked.

'Gone for a fag. Laura came over, saying his jumper looked way too scruffy. He just light up in front of her and walked out,' Dave replied. Claire rolled her eyes.

'Look, I know Laura can be a little full-on at times, but please bare with her until the Christening is over,' she begged.

'Oi, we best do too. We don't want word getting out to Damien,' sighed Swill, stuffing his hands in his jeans pocket. 'I was hoping I'd get a good shag tonight as well,' he moaned. Claire laughed, taking Rory from Dave as Laura moved over to the table.

'Come on guys, we have plans to make,' called Laura, as she sat down. Bov slouched into the room, glaring at Laura as he sat down. 'Oh please sit up, Stuart,' she said, a look of disapproval on her face.

'Oh please fuck off, Laura,' he replied. The whole room held their breath in hushed silence, every eye turned to Laura, waiting for her reaction. She gave a soft smile, and looked down at the papers that she now had piled in front of her. Swill grabbed a piece of scrap paper and a pen, scribbling something down and passing it to Bovver.

Her husband is Damien Becks

Bovver looked at it, and shrugged, as Laura cleared her throat. 'So, Vicar Rico?'

'Yeah, he offered to do the service for half the price,' Pete told her.

'I don't mind paying for whatever you want' she said to Claire.

'Oh, it's fine really. We don't want nothing big' Claire replied. Laura laughed.

'Have you organized the party?'

'Oh no, not yet.'

'Then, don't worry about a thing! I'll have it all sorted by Friday,' she grinned, a devilish look on her face.


	4. Who are you?

**Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking. My hair ruffled with the light breeze, Edward stiffened, and the second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing me, his nostrils flaring. **

**A swift rigidity fell on all of them as James lurched one step forward into a crouch. Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defence, a feral snarl ripping from his throat. It was nothing like the playful sounds I'd heard from him this morning; it was the single most menacing thing I had ever heard, and chills ran from the crown of my head to the back of my heels.**

**Stephenie Meyer**

**Twilight**

Claire Roberts: I should have known better

Who are you?

Chapter Four

Claire yawned, sitting back on the sofa, a mug of coffee in one hand, a chocolate biscuit in the other. She checked her clock. It was 10:35pm on a Sunday night, and the guys had gone to the Abbey to celebrate some West Ham win. Claire yawned again, flicking aimlessly through the channels, and sipping her coffee. She thought about yesterday, a small smile on her lips. Well, she thought the meeting of the GSE and the Laura had gone well. Ish. But Laura had pissed off Bov big style, and he hadn't even come to see her today. It made her feel a little lonely, but at least she had Pete to keep her company for now. Swill had brought Rory a football. She thought it was kind of stupid, as the football was about as big as Rory's body, but Swill reasoned that it was good practise for when he becomes a West Ham striker. Claire chuckled softly, flicking off the TV, as there was a loud rapping at the door. She sighed as she got to her feet, putting her mug and biscuit on the coffee table and unlocking the door. Ned stumbled in, covered in blood.

'For fuck sakes, Halloween isn't for another couple of months yet,' Claire groaned, as she stepped aside to let the rest of them in. 'Can't you just leave your little wars out for a couple of weeks. I don't want to have to tell the vicar the Godfathers are dead.' Swill flashed her a grin.

'Ah, aint that bad.'

'Yeah, looks worst then it is,' smiled Pete, kissing her neck. She batted him away playfully.

'I'm going to buy you a first-aid box with instructions,' she mumbled as she strolled into the kitchen for her well used first aid kit. With a sigh, she pulled it out the cupboard, thankful she wasn't short on anything and that she restocked regularly.

'Fuck'

'Ah, what a nice little gathering we 'ave here.' Claire froze. She didn't recognize that voice. Suddenly, Ned had backed into the doorway, and was signalling to her to hide. He pointed at the cupboard. Claire placed the kit on the counter, and slowly backed off.

'What you doing 'ere, Hatcher?' she heard Pete say, as she tried to open the cupboard. There was a special lock on it, which stopped Rory getting in and messing around. If she could only… it snapped open. Ned froze.

'You got company in there?' she heard the bad one say. Ned shook his head.

'No, no. It's just the cat,' he said. Claire leaned back against the counter. Her heart was hammering, and her hands felt clammy. Suddenly, the big man was in the doorway, a wild smile on his face. He flicked on the light.

'Ah. Hello Princess. Who might you be?' he strode forward, in front of her in a matter of steps. Claire's eyes widened. 'Pretty little thing aren't you? No wonder these lot keep you around' He looked at her stomach. 'Don't look very pregnant, do you?' His breath stank of beer, and fags. Claire shook her head, and let out a nervous laugh.

'Pregnant? Why would I be pregnant?'

'I 'eard one of these boys got some bird pregnant, and I figured as they were here…'

'I didn't ask them to come.' Claire muttered, looking past his shoulder to glare at the lads. 'They get drunk, and because I unfortunately live next door, they come banging around here thinking I'm a fucking hospital.' It wasn't a lie either, but she liked it when they came around really. Tommy chuckled, turning to the lads.

'Fiery temper this wildcat has, don't she? Might take her home and care for 'er me self.' Claire bit her lip, before mouthing 'sorry' to the others. They were in the doorway, spread out, watching Tommy. This own boys were around the GSE, awaiting orders from Tommy. Suddenly, the older man stepped forward, coming right into Bovver's face. Bovver leaned back slightly.

'Who got a bird knocked up then Bov? Or was someone feeding me lies?' Claire's hands were clenched against the counter, her eyes boring into Tommy's back.

'It wasn't none of us,' Bovver replied. 'I'm… not sure if I can tell you who, unless he comes after me,' he averted his eyes to the floor.

'Why, is this person scarier than me?' he laughed. Bov nodded, and Tommy's face put on a look of curiosity. 'Now, who can be scarier than me?' The room went silent. The tension in the atmosphere was thick. Claire had to say something. Tommy's hand suddenly shot out, grabbing Bov's neck. The others stepped forward, but Claire screamed.

'No! Let go of him,' she darted forward, and he spun around, right in her face, so close his nose brushed hers.

'WHO IS SCARIER THAN ME?' he roared. Claire was shaking like a leaf, her eyes wide.

'Damien Becks,' she whispered. It was the first name that came to her head. The reaction was surprising. There was a low murmur of nervousness from his boys. There was an inkling of fear in Tommy's eyes. Claire could see it. Every eye was on her and Tommy. His fists were clenched by his side, but, very slowly he moved back.

'Come on boys. I think we've outstayed our welcome here. Sorry for the… misunderstanding,' he looked at Claire, before shouldering past Pete. Bov was rubbing his neck. They all listened for the door to click, and Claire prayed that Rory wouldn't cry. Pete watched as they shut the front door behind them. Instantly, Dave was at her side, pulling her into a hug as she burst into tears.

'It's alright love. You did fine. You was really brave' he tried to sooth Claire, but she was so scared, so scared that she was going to get killed, that one of her friends would get hurt. She shook her head, gripping his jacket with her fists. Claire heard Bov coughing somewhere near, and someone mutter 'Get him some water.' Claire pulled away.

'Let me get you cleaned up,' she said, her voice shaking madly. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. All she had wanted was a quiet night in.

'Don't worry about us. A&E will do' Swill said. Pete was by her side, pulling her into his chest. She breathed in the smell of him, feeling a little comforted that she wasn't alone.

'Pack your things. You should go and stay with Summer,' he said. Claire nodded. Nothing was really processing. 'Claire? Now!' Claire stumbled back, trying to make her way to the door in the crowd of men in her living room. 'Swill, go with her.' She heard Bov say, before draining the glass that he had been given. Swill put a hand on her waist, and steered her towards her bedroom door. Claire shook her head.

'What just happened?' she squeaked, wiping the tears from her face. Rory was crying loudly, his face bright red. Claire scooped him up, as Swill got on his hands and knees and pulled a suitcase from under the bed. It was surprising that he knew where everything was. He really did like to have a nosey when he was bored. He pulled open all her drawers, throwing her clothes and Rory's into the suitcase. He opened her underwear drawer, shot her an apologetic look and threw them in as well. He zipped it shut, as Claire gathered Rory's things, and threw them in his baby bag. She slung it over her shoulder, wiped her eyes again, before following Swill out the door.

'Dave, mate, get Claire to your place,' she heard someone shout. Her nerves were on a high, and voices were a blur. Now Dave appeared in the hallway. He took her hand and her suitcase before leading her out into the cool night and down the street. He kept looking around, nervously. Finally, they got to a car park, and he unlocked a blue Volvo. He slid in the front, and Claire let out a small moan.

'I don't have his baby seat.'

'Claire. It's a five minute drive. Get in.' Dave's face was set, eyes on the road as they spun out the car park. Claire kept Rory carefully on her knee, until after what seemed an age, the car rolled to a stop in a drive way. Claire stepped out, and hurried up the drive. Dave was right behind her, pulling out a front door key and unlocking the front door. The house was quiet. 'Summer?' he called, flicking on the light and dumping Claire's suitcase on the floor. 'Summer!' he shouted. There were footsteps on the stairs, and Summer appeared in a nightshirt. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes squinted in the light.

'What's happened?' she yawned, moving over to Claire. 'What's going on?' Her face was serious now, as she saw the tears that soaked Claire's cheeks and the stress on Dave's face. Rory had stopped crying in the car, but he was still sniffing, eyes red. She helped Claire into a chair, as Dave moved to the door.

'I'll probably be back in the morning, babe' he told Summer. 'We have some shit to sort out.' Dave shut the door and locked it behind him. Summer darted into the kitchen and put on the kettle. Claire rubbed her sore eyes, and started to sooth Rory until Summer came back with two mugs of steaming coffee. Then, she told her best friend everything.

Summer was in tears by the end of it. 'And Dave has gone back out there?' she squeaked. Claire nodded.

'It's all my fault!' she said, throwing up her arms. 'If I hadn't gone out and acted like a slut with Bovver, none of this would have happened.'

'Claire! Hatcher is a man bent on revenge. Don't blame yourself,' said Summer, shaking her head. Claire wiped her eyes. Her mobile was on her lap and Rory was asleep on the rug beside her. Suddenly, it started to ring. Claire jumped, then grabbed it, pressed the answer button and held it to her ear.

'Hello?'

'Claire?'

'Oh, Pete! Where are you?'

'We can't find Tommy anywhere in the East London area. We've search for hours, and we're heading back to Dave's now.' He said. Claire gave a sigh of relief.

'Please hurry. I love you.' The words just slipped out, and for a moment there was silence. Fuck.

'I love you too' he replied, before the call cut off. Claire shut her eyes.

'They're coming back now' she said to Summer, who had brought in another two coffees. Summer almost fell over in happiness as she stumbled to the coffee table. Rory started to wake, yawning, and his little fists were rubbing his eyes. Claire lifted him up, rocking him softly in her arms. Never, would she let someone hurt him. Not this precious diamond that was her only son. Claire kissed the top of his head and shut her eyes, breathing in his baby smell. There was a rapping on the door, and then the lock clicked and Dave came in, followed by Pete, Swill, Bov and Keith. 'Where's Ike and Ned?' asked Claire.

'They had birds to go to' said Swill, peeking out the curtain into the street. Bov came over, sitting down beside Claire. There was a red mark on his neck. He held out his arms for Rory, and Claire gently passed him over. She watched his face. There were tears in his eyes. Claire was quite shocked. She had never seen Bov cry before. She looked away as if afraid of getting caught peeking. Summer had her arms wrapped around Dave, as he murmured in her ear. Swill was talking in an undertone to Keith, and Pete had moved into the kitchen. Claire placed a kiss on Bovver's cheek, leaning against his arm. He used to free hand to wipe his eyes.

'What if he 'ad cried or something? What if Tommy 'ad gone for a snoop around the house?' he murmured, his eyes still on Rory. 'What would of 'appened if he had found Rory?' Claire shook her head, placing a hand on his cheek and turning his face, slowly to see her.

'Don't think about that, please. We have to think of the future now. We have to keep each other safe.' It took all her courage not to break out in tears there and then. Bov gave a nod, and a sniff, before Claire got to her feet and moved into the kitchen. Pete was leaning with his front pressed against the counter, staring out the window. His jaw was tense, his hands gripping the counter edge tightly. Claire placed a hand on his back, and he looked down at her. Suddenly, he had her by the waist. Her lips ravished his, as he pinned her softly against the counter. He kissed her back just as hard, just as needy. They broke apart, foreheads pressed together. Claire's eyes flicked open.

'Never leave me' she whispered, voice wavering slightly. Pete shook his head.

'Never.' She kissed his lips again. There was a pause. 'Marry me.' Claire looked at him wide-eyed, as those two words processed.

'What?'

'Marry me.' He said again, just as simply. Claire frowned. Everything that had happened and this was what he had to say. It was a lot to sink it, a lot of questions already building up in her mind. But, as she gazed at Pete, she realised she really wanted him, needed him in fact. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck, holding Pete closer.

'Yes,' she murmured. Pete broke into a wide grin.

'Everything is going to be fine.'


	5. The Christening

****

AUTHORS NOTE: A nice big chapter to keep you going x

* * *

**He took a deep breath, and then he smiled slightly. 'Ready to celebrate?' he asked.**

**Stephenie Meyer**

**Eclipse**

Claire Roberts: I should have known better

The Christening

Chapter Five

No-one heard a word from Tommy Hatcher since that night. Pete and Claire still hadn't told anyone about the engagement. To be honest, Claire was scared. Would Tommy find that as another excuse to kick their heads in? What would Summer think? Would Pete be fine with becoming a step-dad? And the biggest question of all, what would Bovver think? But, at the moment, they had more important things to think about.

12:15pm. It was the day of Rory's Christening. Claire was in the great hall, Rory balanced on her hip. He was wearing a small black suit, with his dummy attached to it, and Claire had been forced to wear a strapless blue dress, by Laura. Claire was trying to direct the helpers on where to place the food, and the chairs and how to arrange the tables. There were certain families, like hers and Swill's for instant, that didn't really get on. A couple of years back, Claire held a BBQ for her friends and family. She instantly regretted inviting Swill, as his mother turned up drunk and tried to drown her parents Chihuahua in the pond for it was the 'Spawn of Satin.' As if on cue, Swill moved into the hall. He was dressed smart, in a black suit, and a silk pink tie. He was fiddling with the cuffs on his shirt.

'Swill! Come here' called Claire. He grinned and moved over. Claire propped Rory in his arms, and he looked at her, confused. 'Can you please just look after him for half an hour or something while I sort out these tables. It's going to be hell if our families are placed near each other.' Swill chuckled, as Rory grabbed his finger.

'Sure. Ouch!' Rory now had Swill's finger in his mouth.

'Sorry! He's teething,' Claire said, squeezing his arm before dashing off to rearrange the chairs. Swill tugged his finger from him, before heading back through the door he came from. Outside, Pete had just arrived with the rest of the lads, and Summer. She was wearing a long, baby yellow summer dress. Her hair was in pretty curls, and, as per usual she looked stunning. She hurried over to Swill as he stepped into the sunshine, to kiss Rory's cheek.

'Hello darling!' she smiled. Rory waved a fist. All the guys were dressed up in identical suits, but each had a different colour tie. Pete sported orange, where Dave had green. Ned was yellow, Swill pink, Ike purple and Keith was in red. Bovver climbed out the taxi, straightening his suit. His tie was blue.

'I aint worn a suit since work experience,' he grumbled, before looking up at Sutton House. 'Christ, I'm gonna get lost.'

'Ah, stop your moaning,' smiled Pete, slapping him on the back. Swill moved over to them, his stomach rumbling. He dumped Rory on Bov.

'Sorry. I smell Rib Chops' he said, sniffing the air. 'Chinese Rib Chops.' He darted off into the house, as a black BMW rolled up on the gravel. The driver parked up, and the passenger door opened. Laura Becks stepped out, looking like she had just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Bovver grumbled something under his breath, and handed Rory to Pete before he walked off, sparking up as he did so. Laura stepped straight over to them, snatching Rory out of Pete's arms and kissing him on each cheek.

'And how is my special boy!' A man stepped out of the driver's seat. He was about six foot 4, with deep brown eyes and jet black hair. There was a small scar on his top lip. Damien was a rugged looking man, with a permanent frown on his face. He locked the car door and pocketed his keys. Damien was wearing an expensive looking black suit, shirt and tie, with a black trench coat over the top. He strolled over to Laura, his eyes on the house. There was a thoughtful expression on his face. 'Oh, Damien, meet Pete Dunham,' said Laura absent-mindedly, as she tickled Rory's belly. Damien lowered his gaze to Pete, recognition flickering across his face.

'Didn't you kick me in the face once?' he asked. There was a small smile playing on his lips. He held out his hand. 'Damien Becks, Lincoln City boy.' Pete held out his own hand and shook it.

'Pete Dunham, West Ham.' Dave stepped to Pete's side, looking a little nervous, but he gave his best smile.

'You lot aren't going to jump me or anything later?' he asked, raising an eyebrow. Because I have come prepared. Just in case.' He tapped his pocket, gazing at Pete with a questioning look.

'We'll leave the fights for football, alright?' smiled Pete. Damien nodded.

'Come on,' said the older man, as he moved past them. Dave winked at Pete, before following on.

They found Swill in the hall where Claire had given him Rory, but now he was at the packed buffet table, gazing at all the food as if Christmas had come early. Pete put his hands in his pockets and moved over to Swill. 'You alright mate?' he asked.

'Look at all this food,' he breathed, picking up a spare rib and smelling it. 'It's excellent! Just taste this,' he bit into the spare rib. Pete laughed and shook his head.

'Nah, you keep it mate. I'm off to find Claire.' Swill pointed to a staircase.

'She went that way.'

'Thanks.' Pete moved away from the group that had formed, up a small staircase. There was a room at the top. Pete knocked lightly. 'Claire?' Claire unlocked the door, and pulled it open. She grabbed his hand, yanked him into the toilets and locked the door again. Pete frowned. 'Claire? Are you okay?' he asked, looking concerned. Claire gave a nervous laugh.

'Yeah, it's just…' she bit her lip. 'Can I tell you something?' she asked. Pete nodded, leaning against the sink to listen. Claire inhaled. 'Okay. Well, today was… meant to be mine and Jasper's wedding day.' She looked up at Pete. 'I never cancelled the day. That's why it was easy to get a place here for Rory's christening. I'm sorry I didn't tell you why I'm practically hyperventilating because there is way too much food for a small christening,' she rubbed her eyes.

'It's okay about the food. I'm sure Swill'll take care of that,' smiled Pete, pulled her towards him gently and hugging her.

'And what if there isn't enough juice and snacks for the children? And what if…'

'Sssh,' murmured Pete, kissed her neck. She shut her eyes. 'Don't worry about this. Everything's going fine. The guest's are just arri-' Claire leapt up.

'The guests!' she screeched, unlocking the bathroom door and darting out of the room. Pete let out a chuckle, before following her down the stairs.

* * *

Claire stood nervously by the grand doors, as cars, taxis and a limo came up the gravel drive. It was quarter to one. The Christening would be starting in a bit. An old woman who resembled Swill stepped out a taxi, passing her money to the driver and grumbling all the way up the drive. Her grey hair was pulled up in a bun, which stretched out some of her wrinkles. 'Where's the little boy then?' she asked, glancing around with a kind look. Good point. Claire gave a smile.

'I'll just go and get him,' she said, disappearing into Sutton House. She met Swill in the hallway, who was swigging a can of Fosters. 'Simon Wilkins! Where's my son?' Swill drained the can, and smiled.

'I handed him to Bov,' he replied simply.

'Where's Bov?' Swill shrugged. Claire rolled her eyes, and moved past him, almost breaking her ankle in the stupid shoes Laura had made her where. She searched that floor, before she found Summer. 'Have you seen Bovver?' she asked breathlessly. Summer nodded.

'Yeah, he's in the garden with Ned and Keith.' Before she could say anymore, Claire was heading for the back exit. She pushed open the door, strolling across the grass. She could see the group of three smoking up ahead.

'Bov!' she called. Bovver turned with a smile. He took a drag, before chucking the butt on the grass and stamping on it.

'Yeah?'

'Where's Rory?' Claire asked, glancing around.

'Oh, I gave him to Pete when the Becks arrived.'

'I've just seen Pete. He didn't have Rory.' Claire was starting to panic now. Bovver frowned, pulled out his mobile and searched through his contacts. Then he put it to his ear as he rang.

''Ey Pete. Yeah I'm fine. Yeah, Claire's here. Do you know where Rory is? Ah, no surprise there then. I'll see you in the house in a couple if minutes. Bye Bruv.' He hung up and turned to Claire. 'Laura's got him.' Claire breathed a sigh of relief.

'Thanks! Hurry up though.' She checked her watch and almost screamed. 'Three minutes. Come on.' They headed towards the house, Claire almost wetting herself with nerves. Laura was waiting in the entrance hall when they came in.

'Claire! Everyone's just settling down now.' She handed Rory over to Claire. An old man entered the hall. He was in a vicar's outfit and was dark skinned, with a lined, yet kind face. His blue eyes sparkled.

'Ah, you must be the Roberts.' He greeted, shaking Claire and then Bov's hand. He led them into the hall, where everyone was still getting in their assigned chairs. Swill was eating cherry tomatos, two in each side of his cheeks so he looked like a hamster. Dave crept up behind him, punching him in the side. Swill almost chucked on the tomato's as he spat them out onto the floor coughing.

'Jesus! You trying to kill me or summing?' he asked, kicking the tomatos under the table with his foot. Dave laughed, and tugged his arm.

'Come on. It's starting.' The two men moved to the front with Laura and Summer. They took stand beside Bov and Claire, who was holding Rory. Vicar Rico stood in front of them. There was a small table beside him, with six candles and a small, stone bowl which contained the Holy Water.

'Hello! First of all, I'm Vicar Rico,' he began. 'I would like to welcome, and thank you for coming to the Christening of this child of God. Before I Christen this child, I would like to ask the parents, and godparents to make three declarations.' Vicar Rico turned to them, a smile on his kind old face. 'Miss Claire Roberts. Do you turn to Christ?'

'I turn to Christ.'

'Do you repent your sins?'

'I repent my sins.'

'Do you renounce evil?'

'I renounce evil,' she replied, with a smile. Vicar Rico repeated that to each of the Godparents and Bovver. Then Vicar Rico smiled. Then, he asked them all,

'Do you believe and trust in God the Father who made Heaven and Earth?' They all replied.

'I believe and trust in Him.'

'Do you believe and trust in his Son Jesus Christ who redeemed mankind?'

'I believe and trust in Him.'

'Do you believe and trust in his Holy Spirit who gives life to the people of God.' For some reason, this made her think of Jasper, the man who had swept her off her feet, nine years ago. She murmured along with the others,

'I believe and trust in Him.' Vicar Rico smiled, as flashes of cameras went off.

'We may continue' he smiled. Vicar Rico picked up the candles, passing one to each of them. He then lit a match, alighting each candle. Swill gazed at his, moving it so the flame made patterns when moved fast. Laura stood on his foot and he winced, but stopped moving the flame. 'Shine as a light in the world to fight against sin and the devil' said Vicar Rico, before blowing out the match and putting it aside. 'Could you please bring Rory forward,' said the Vicar. Claire stepped forward. Vicar Rico picked up a small cup, and filled it with a bit of the Holy Water. He poured it over Rory's head, who now had an utterly confused look on his small face. He rubbed his eyes as water trickled down his face. 'I baptise you in the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit' said the Vicar. He marked the sign of the cross on the baby's forehead, before drying his hands on a white cloth. He turned to the room. 'I'm guessing you all just want to get to the buffet,' he laughed. 'Thank you for coming today, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the day, under this child of God.' Everyone started to move, as light music started to play. The sun was shining brightly through the window, as Claire smiled down at Rory. He looked up at her, as if to say, 'But you washed me this morning mum!' She laughed, kissing his forehead. Everyone seemed to be coming over now, handing over gifts and greeting Rory and telling Claire how nice she looked and telling Bov he should be proud. Bov smiled, catching Claire's eye, before he took Rory from her.

'You go get something to eat. You haven't had anything since breakfast,' he told her. Claire nodded, murmured her thanks before she moved over to the buffet table, closely followed by Swill. He gazed, still amazed at all the food across the table. Claire picked up a bread stick and nibbled the end.

'What the fucks that?' he asked, picking up a shelled creature.

'It's an oyster. You slurp it,' replied Claire with a smile.

''Ave you ever eaten one before?' he asked, giving it as sniff.

'No,' Claire told him. A sudden grin erupted onto his face.

'I got a great idea!' he said, his enthusiasm at 100 now. Claire looked weary.

'Go on.'

'Let's see how many Oyster Shots we can slurp.' Claire laughed.

'And what does the winner get?' she asked. Swill frowned for a moment.

'How about the looser has to buy the winner drinks at the Abbey for a week?' He held out his hand, and Claire shook it.

'It's on. First to five.' Swill and Claire grabbed five oysters, lining them up on the table beside them. Both picked up their first oyster. 'Three, two, one!' They knocked back their heads, slurping the first oyster down. Swill dropped the shell, swallowed and pulled a sour face. 'Christ!' Claire was jumped up and down, and was now on her second oyster. Her nose was wrinkled in disgust, eyes tightly shut. She went for the third one, but her hand was clapped to her mouth. Without another word, she dashed towards the stairs and up into the bathroom. Swill let out a burp, picking up his second oyster. He slurped that, slurped his third, fourth and finally his fifth. He staggered back a little, blinking. Swill shuddered, grabbed a can of Carling, opened it and took a deep drink. Then he broke into a small happy dance, singing, 'I won! I won!' A woman moved over to the table, her mousy brown hair falling over her shoulders. Swill smiled at her.

'I'm Swill,' he smiled, picking up a breadstick and biting off the end.

'Katherine Taylor' she smiled back, her blue eyes meeting his blue eyes. 'You're one of the Godfathers aren't you?' she grinned. Swill nodded.

'Yeah. It's an important job as well,' he said, puffing out his chest. 'You 'ave to be there for them. That's the trick. So, did you come here alone…' he trailed off, as another man came over, wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her neck. 'Oh, well… I'll leave you to it' he said, as they started to kiss deeply. Swill grabbed a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches and moved off towards his friends.

Claire came back a little later. She saw the five shells and groaned. Swill would be smug for weeks now. She grabbed a plate, putting on it two cheese sandwiches, a handful of ready salted crisps, a chicken leg, and a handful of salad. She grabbed a glass of cola and moved over to the big table in the middle, which all her friends were sat around. She took her seat beside Bov and Summer, who was playing with Rory on her knee. 'I fed him his bottle because he had started to cry. But I think he is okay now,' she told Claire when she sat down. 'I think Laura is a little annoyed that she was moved from this table to table 3 with Pete's brother and his family. There wasn't enough room, so Bov made a little rearrangement.' She glanced at Bov, who was drinking a can of beer. He shrugged.

'I'd rather 'er go than Summer' he replied. Claire smiled.

'Its fine,' she said to him, before taking a bite out of her sandwich. It felt nice to be eating at last. Her feet we aching from walking. She kicked her shoes off under the table, before sipping her cola. After everyone had eaten, pudding was served. Waiters came out, and took everyone's orders. Swill mum was already a little drunk, and was talking rather loudly. Claire picked up her spoon, apple crumble. 'Claire,' a voice murmured in her ear. She looked up to see Pete. 'Can we talk?' Claire frowned and placed her spoon down. Bov was watching them both, a scowl on his face. Claire ignored him, and followed Pete up the stairs to the bathroom. She shut the door behind him, and smiled at her.

'I want to give you summing,' he said. Claire frowned.

'It isn't bad or anything?' she asked, in a small voice. Pete shook his head.

'No. I think it's quite special, actually.' He stepped forward, pulling a small blue velvet box from his pocket. Claire gave a small gasp, as he opened it. A single ring lay embedded in the silk lining, a tiny diamond in the middle. Claire jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Oh my God, Pete!' she said, kissing him hard on the cheek. He laughed.

'So you like it?' he asked.

'Hell yeah!' she breathed, taking it out of the box and slipping it on her finger. 'I just… can't wear it.'

'I know.'

'If the others find out… we'll have to tell them soon,' Claire murmured, looking up at Pete. Pete pulled her to him, kissing her softly.

'I know. We will, soon. But you'll keep it safe won't you?'

'Of course.'

'Come on; let's get back down to the party.'

'Ooh! The chocolate fountain will be open now,' grinned Claire, placing the ring carefully in the box. Pete put it in his pocket, and she took his hand, leading him out the bathroom and down into the hall. Swill had a long cocktail stick, and was spearing strawberries and marshmallows. Then he slid it through the chocolate fountain. Pete laughed.

'You fat bastard!' Swill shot him a look of innocence.

'I'm hungry!'

'Swill, you've just eaten half the buffet table,' Claire said, raising her eyebrows. Swill shrug.

'I'm a growing boy. I need the food.' Claire shook her head, before grabbed a strawberry, dipping it in the fountain and pushing it in Pete's mouth. Ned bounced over, and dipped his hand in the chocolate. 'Ned! We have to eat that!' scolded Claire. Ned grinned.

'I know. Sorry, but I need to get Ike back.' Claire watched as he darted off, and poked Ike in the back. Ike turned around and Ned slapped him across the cheek with the chocolated hand.

'Ah, you cunt,' they heard Ike say, before chasing the young man through the hall. Claire shook her head, grinning.

'He's a nutter,'

'Yeah, but you love me,' winked Ned, before he was rugby tackled to the floor by Ike. 'Ouch! Okay you win!' he moaned, as Ike kneed him in the back. Ike sat up, grinning.

'Serves you right, you little midget.' Ike wiped off the chocolate from his cheek and rubbed it over Ned's face, before getting to his feet. Ned clambered to his feet and winced, rubbing his back.

'I'll go get cleaned up,' he muttered, limping towards the stairs. Claire rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like, 'Men,' under her breath before walking off to find Summer.

* * *

The Christening was finally over. Rory was asleep in his carrycot, Swill was passed on in the middle of the dance floor and Dave was still singing 'I'm forever blowing bubbles,' at the top of his lungs. Bovver had been scowling and muttering under his breath all throughout the day, and it was getting on Claire's nerves. She caught sight of him moving across the hall. He scowled at Pete before moving towards the stairs. Claire followed him quietly. He went through the door to the toilets, and Claire flung the door open after him. It smacked against the wall with a bang and Bov jumped around. 'Oh, it's you,' he muttered.

'Oh, it's me!' she repeated, eyes narrowed. He stared at her.

'What's wrong?' he asked after a moment. Claire put her hands on her hips.

'You walking around like you've been sucking a lemon is what's wrong? What the hell is up with you?' she snapped.

'You an' Pete is what's up,' he replied. Claire rolled her eyes.

'Why? What have we done now?' she asked.

'Just look at you! You're like a pair of school kids!'

'That shouldn't bother you!'

'Well it does!' he shouted back.

'Why?' Bovver went silent. Claire tapped her foot.

'Bov, don't try the stupid act with me. It won't work!' He remained silent. 'Bov!'

'Because I love you!' he muttered. Claire's jaw dropped. She blinked a couple of times, before shaking her head.

'You don't know what love is, Bov.'

'I know 'ow I feel,' he growled, looking at his feet. Claire threw her up hands and gave a laugh.

'Where has this come from? Did you wake up this morning and decide you loved me?'

'No! I've known for a while.'

'How long's a while?' she enquired, eyebrows raised.

'Before I shagged you,' he said, now looking up at her. Claire chewed her bottom lip, and sighed.

'Don't do this to be Bov. I need you, but not in the way you need me,' she frowned, trying to make sense of everything. Bov stuffed his hand in his trouser pockets. 'I love Pete. I love you too and all that, but not in the same way as I feel about you.' She could feel the tears in her eyes. She wiped them away before they fell. Bovver looked down at his feet again.

'Well, I'm sorry for saying anything at all.' He strode past her without another word, and out of the door. Claire rubbed her eyes with a groan. She knew that he didn't mean that last sentence. And she did love him. But it was different. Not like with Pete. More like a love with Swill and Dave. Claire leaned back against the wall and slid down it and shut her eyes. Life was just getting better and better for her.


	6. Protecting

**AUTHORS NOTE: You're all going to hate me. **

* * *

**One of Pemba's cubs made a sudden rush for the carcass. It began to tear at it, greedy to eat. Cutlip bent down, took it by the neck and tossed the cub high into the air. Then he bit it through the backbone.**

**He roared again. The pride and their territory were now his.**

**Geoffrey Malone**

**Kimba**

Claire Roberts: I should have known better

Protecting

Chapter Six

Claire hadn't seen Bovver for a week now. The others had noticed a change in his attitude, but with the West Ham vs. Blackburn match looming closer, the guys were too excited to care at the moment. On the morning of the match, there was a knocking at Claire's door. She placed Rory down on the carpet next to his building blocks, before answering the door. 'Oh, hey Swill. Ned,' she smiled, stepping aside to let the two men in. Swill instantly knelt down with Rory, and pulled a jumper out of his sleeve. It took him a few moments to pull it onto Rory, but when he had done it, Swill got to his feet, lifting his Godson up with him. Rory was now sporting a West Ham Jumper. Swill grinned.

'It gets better,' he promised, turning Rory around so his back was facing his mother. The name 'Rory' was written on his back. Claire rolled her eyes with a laugh.

'You spoil him too much!' she complained, before moving into the kitchen. 'What are you to doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be getting to the match?' she asked. Swill placed Rory on the floor and left Ned to play with him as he darted after her. Claire put the kettle on, as Swill leaned against the counter, watching her. She raised her eyebrows. 'Well?'

'We want to ask you something.' Claire groaned.

'If it's money, you know where it is.'

'No, no!' he replied. 'We have all decided; well… do you want to come to the match with us? And you can bring Rory?' he smiled. Claire frowned, biting her bottom lip. 'Summer is coming,' he added, raising an eyebrow. Claire sighed.

'I don't know. What if you get into one of your fights? What are me, Rory and Summer supposed to do? Fight with you?' she asked, skeptically.

'We won't.'

'We won't? That's it?'

'Well, we'll just avoid them, won't we? We can live a day without a fight to show our family the true glory of West Ham football! I promise,' he grinned. Claire's frown deepened. Swill started to make little whimpering noises and she laughed.

'Fine! One match. And after that, I go straight home. And you're paying!' she added. Swill nodded.

'It's fine. We already bought your tickets.'

'And what if I had said no?' Swill frowned, and then shrugged.

'Anyway, 'urry up; The guys are in the cars, waiting outside.' Claire straightened up, and left the room. She moved into her bedroom, grabbing a jumper and pulling it on. She pulled on her trainers, grabbed her purse and Rory's baby bag before getting his carry-cot ready. When she brought it into the front room, Ned placed him in and strapped the baby in. Claire was impressed.

'Wow,' she muttered. Ned straightened up and grinned.

'I bin practicing with my sister's baby,' he told her proudly. Claire laughed and picked up the carry cot. Ned left first and Claire locked up. Pete was waiting in his car, beside two other cars. Summer, and Bov were in the car with him. Claire slid into the back, taking about five or so minutes to buckle Rory in, and secure his carry cot. Then she belted herself in.

'Ready?' asked Pete. Claire nodded, glancing at Bov. He was in the passenger seat, glaring out the window. Claire bit her lip to stop her saying something. He was seriously like a child, getting in a sulk when he wasn't allowed sweets. With a sigh, Claire looked out the window, as they rolled away from the curb, towards the West Ham Stadium.

* * *

Claire had to admit it; she had had fun. It was quite a nice time with the boys, and even Rory stayed awake through the whole match, even though she wasn't surprised that he couldn't sleep. The roar of the stadium was over powering. 'I'm forever blowing bubbles! Pretty bubbles in the air!' started Dave. The rest of the guys instantly joined it, as they made their way through the car park towards their cars. 'They fly so high and reach the sky and like my dreams they fade and die!' Claire found herself humming along. 'Fortunes always hiding! I've looked everywhere! I'm forever blowing bubbles! Pretty bubbles in the air!' The singing ended with bursts of laughter. Everyone was on a high. Even Bovver seemed to have cheered up by the 4-1 win. Swill headed towards his car, and Dave shouted, 'Tell your mum I want my trousers back!' Swill looked over his shoulder.

'You'll have to give me mine back first, Davey Poo,' he winked. Claire dissolved into laughter, as Swill opened his car door. Ike and Ned heading after him. Claire took the car keys that Pete had been flipping about in his hand, and moved over to open the door. She shifted Rory to her other hip before sliding into the car. She placed Rory in his car seat, but hadn't even managed to buckle him in when the laughter instantly stopped. Claire frowned, and looked up.

'I think someone's been telling me porkies,' came a rough voice. Claire froze, feeling fear freeze her up. Pete moved to her side, eyes narrowed, jaw clenched. 'So, if none of you 'ave a child, who's is the kid?' Tommy Hatcher asked, striding in the middle of the group, eyes on Rory. Claire shifted, so she was in his view instead, and Tommy smiled. 'I must say, it's not hard to see who the dad is though.' Slowly, he turned his head to stare at Bov. 'Aww, look; Little Bovver got some bird knocked up.' He gave a laugh, and started towards Claire.

'Oi, leave her alone,' said Bov, stepping forward. Tommy stopped, turning to look at him. He chuckled.

'You won't remember little Tommy, would you?' he asked. Bovver shook his head. 'He was a right tough 'un, I tell you. Do you want me to tell you exactly what happened? Exactly what happened to my son, and exactly what is going to happen to yours?' he asked, the grin still bright on his face. Bov remained motionless. 'West Ham vs. Millwall,' he began. Claire felt cold already. 'We didn't mind leaving without a fight. We had won, we had rubbed their noses in it, now we could go home to our birds and celebrate. But no. Stevie Dunham had to be the big boy and follow us. He had to fucking start something. You want to hear what happened to my son?' His gaze turned to Keith, who was stood beside Swill's car. His eyes turned dark at the sight of him. 'Keith here had only just joined the GSE. In fact, that was his first match. The little cunt panicked didn't you? You saw my son fall, and you just ran over him, didn't you?' Claire felt the blood drain from her face. Keith? No, not Keith. She couldn't believe it. Keith looked down at the floor.

'It was an accident,' he whispered. Claire swallowed. She felt sick.

'You trampled his fucking head.'

'It was an accident!' he said louder, still not looking at Tommy in the face. Tommy gave a short laugh.

'Can't really 'ave revenge on you though. Look at you, you fat cunt. So, any one of you will do. Get 'hem.' Suddenly, the whole group was at war. Swill grabbed someone's arms, head butting him hard. Summer scrambled into the car beside Claire, locking the door behind her. Someone was slammed against the car, and it rocked. Rory started to cry. Claire was looking out the window, trying to make out who was who. She spotted Tommy heading towards Bovver, who has a hard look on his face.

'You bastard!' she saw Bov mouth. Tommy ran forward and at first, Claire thought they had just bashed into each other. Bovver's eyes widened, and as Tommy moved back, Claire saw the blade gripped in his hand. 'No!' she screamed, flinging open the car door and running forward. She heard Summer scream, 'Claire!' behind her but she ignored her. A large man staggered in her path. Bov looked down at his stomach, blood soaking through his shirt before he fell to his knees. No one else had seemed to notice he'd been stabbed. Claire managed to get past the man, who took a punch on the nose from Dave, and fell to her knees beside him. 'Bov! No, no, please!' Her vision was blurred because of her tears. Bov fell backwards onto the ground, his face pale, blood trickling from his mouth. Claire placed his head on her lap, stroking his hair and sobbing, 'Don't leave me, Bov. Please, don't die on me. You can't do this to me, it's not fair!' Bovver's hands covered his stomach and his eyes closed briefly, a look of pain crossing his face. When he opened them, he sought for her gaze as he gasped for breath. Claire kissed his forehead, still crying. 'I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. Stay with me, Bovver. You can't leave me now.' She grasped his hand, murmuring softly to him. 'We'll get you to a hospital soon, and they'll make you better and we'll take Rory out and be a proper family.' Bovver's eyes flickered shut. There were more loud shouts as Bov's grip on her hand loosened. Suddenly, Claire was yanked backwards. She hit out blindly. 'No! Let me go! Bov!'

'Sssh, Claire, it's me' shouted Pete. Sirens were blaring and Swill was yelling and Rory was wailing. Claire covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly.

'No, Bov, no!' she screamed.

* * *

Claire gazed at her shaking hands. She was sat in the East London Hospital, waiting for any news on Bovver. She glanced at the clock again. It had been half an hour since he had been brought in. She glanced across at the pacing figure of Swill, who was muttering continually under his breath. Pete appeared, carrying a cup of coffee, which he handed to Claire before sitting down beside her. Claire gazed into his dark depths, wondering what was happening with Bov now. The whole group was there. Summer was leaning against Dave's shoulder, a distant look on her face. A single tear crept down her cheek. Rory was sleeping in the carry cot at her side. Swill stopped pacing, as a doctor made his way over. 'Mr Dunham?' Pete got to his feet.

'How is he?'

'Stuart is stabilized, but we can't promise anything. He has internal bleeding and bad bruising.' Pete nodded, as the doctor patted his shoulder. 'You can stay in the family room tonight, or go home to sleep. We will ring you with any news.' He walked off. Pete sat down, rubbing his jaw and sighing. Swill kicked a bin across the ward, with the scream of 'Fuck!' Rory stirred, rubbing his eyes as Swill stalked out the automatic doors, outside. Claire got to her feet, not even saying anything to the others, and followed him out. Swill kicked another metal bin, which rocked a little, before slamming his fist into a wall. Claire winced as she heard a crack, but Swill was too angry to care. She stepped forward, turning him to face her. She placed her hands on his cheeks.

'I shoulda bin there for him' he said. A tear rolled down his cheek.

'Don't blame yourself!' she protested. 'It wasn't your fault.'

'I told him he was useless this morning. 'Cause he had stopped seeing Rory. We 'ad an argument.'

'That don't mean you're the reason that Tommy stabbed him!'

'He's my best mate and I wasn't there for him!' Suddenly, he pulled Claire into a tight hug, and they held onto each other as he shook with sobs. He had looked after Claire, and now, it was her turn to look after him.

* * *

Claire gazed at the ceiling of the family waiting room, her eyes stinging with fatigue, but being too scared to sleep. The coffee had helped a little, but it had turned cold by the time she had gone inside. It was now half nine that evening. Pete shifted in the chair beside her. Ike and Keith had gone home, to their girlfriends. Summer had also left, offering to take care of Rory for the night. Everyone else was here. Swill had quit pacing and had now taken to watching the cloak in the dimly lit room. There was a commotion outside and Claire sat up, with a frown. Dave sat forward, his usually happy face strained. Nurses were running down into a ward, and shouts could be heard, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Soon, it calmed down a little, and Claire laid back, staring at the ceiling.

'You should get some sleep,' muttered Pete. Claire shook her head.

'No, I want to be there when he wakes up.' Her voice was firm. Pete sat back. Ned yawned widely. There were deep bags under his eyes, but he too seemed too scared to fall asleep. He glanced at Claire and away again. Claire rubbed her eyes. This was all her stupid fault. Why had she allowed them to persuade her to come? Things would be a lot better if she wasn't around. Maybe she could leave again? She let out a groan and Pete glanced at her. She could hear the clock loudly, as if it was right beside her. Tick, tock, tick tock. She wondered how Bov was now. Was he awake? Had he even stirred yet? There was a knock, and the door opened, filling the room with the bright light of the ward. Claire blinked a couple of times, feeling sick when she saw the grave look on the doctors face.

'I'm so sorry,' he murmured. Pete got to his feet, looking quite intimidating. The doctor cleared his throat. 'Mr Bovverington… we did all we could.' Claire didn't hear what had happened to Bovver. No. No. No. He couldn't be dead. She shook her head.

'You're lying' she whispered. The doctor glanced at her.

'I'm sorry. This made be hard for you to take in.' His pager bleeped. 'Excuse me,' he muttered, before leaving the room. They all sat in silence. Shocked silence. Claire felt the tears spill over, and she shook her head.

'But, he was stabilized. He was going to be okay,' she whispered. Pete moved towards the door, and left the room. His face was stark white, and there were tears in his eyes. Claire stared at the wall, listening to the murmurs of 'Fuck, fuck no,' from Swill, as he cried. There was a sniff from Dave, who had his hands over his face. Claire sank to the floor, and curled up, shutting her eyes tight. She didn't even get a chance to say sorry properly. She didn't even get to say goodbye. Claire felt like she was drowning, and there was nothing she could do about it. She let out a choked sob, as Ike's voice filled the air. He was calling the others, to let them know. Claire bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out loud. Bovver was dead.

**END NOTES: I told you so**


	7. Funeral

**AUTHOURS NOTE: A quick disclaimer. I do not own Green Street, or any of the characters, except: Claire Roberts, Summer Jones, Rory Roberts, Laura Becks and Damien Becks. A HUGE thank you to Signalfire, for allowing me to use her character names, as she knows i lack imgaination. Another HUGE thanks to my reviews and readers! This could not be done without you!**

* * *

**At first I thought it might have been some other animal, but the shape of his head could be made out on the road, perfectly still. I am sure that the Great Stillness – the mystery which he and I had watched coming upon Granny Harris – had already come upon him then, but at that moment, a bus thundered over his body and there could be no doubt that he was done for.**

**A.N. Wilson**

**Stray**

Claire Roberts: I should have known better

Funeral

Chapter Seven

Claire gazed at her reflection. She had been a zombie for the past week. There were deep bags under her eyes, which were red from the constant crying. She straightened the black dress she was wearing and picked up her purse. Her neighbour, Heather was looking after Rory, with her son Mackenzie. She left the room, grabbing her car keys off the side. She pulled her jacket on, before locking the front door behind her. Claire hadn't said a word to anyone since the murder. Murder. The words rang in her brain like a bell. She walked to her car, unlocking the door and sliding in. It didn't take long to get to the church. There was only a small gathering. Just Claire, Summer and the GSE. He deserves so much more. Claire parked up, climbing out and locking the door. She put her keys in her purse, before moving over to the entrance. Swill, Dave and Ike were outside, Swill with a fag in his hand. She moved past them, and he placed a hand on her arm. Claire ignored it, and walked straight in. It was nice in here. The walls were painted a baby yellow, and the sun was shining in through the window. Pete stood up when she came to sit in her seat, and she ignored him as well, sitting down and gazing at the coffin. It was a dark oak wood, with a bunch of flowers on top. He was in there, all alone; enclosed. He wouldn't like it. Bov liked to be open and free. The Vicar had come in now. It was Vicar Rico. Pete stood up again, and moved over. They shook hands.

'Thank you for doing this at such short notice,' she heard Pete say. Rico nodded, a sad look on his face.

'I can't believe a couple of days ago I was conducting his sons christening, and now I'm conducting his funeral,' he muttered. Pete nodded, as the other three came in and they all took their seats. Pete sat beside Claire, Summer on the other side. Vicar Rico moved to the front, and cleared his throat. 'Hello everyone. I would like to say thank you for coming on this sad day, to grieve for the loss of Stuart Bovverington, whom you would like me to call Bovver. Bovver led a good life, even though it was shortly cut. I think we should start with a short hymn, so if you turn to page one in the booklets, please follow along.' Everyone started to sing with him.

'Jesus Lord, Jesus Lord

How we long to touch You

More and more, more and more,

That You may grow within us.

Blossom of Gold may You

Bloom and grow

Bloom and grow forever.

Then all will see, all will know

You are the Lord within us.' Vicar gave them a sad smile, when they finished. 'And now a prayer,' His voice was quiet, but they could all hear it clearly in the silent room. 'Lord of all, we praise you for all who have entered into their rest and reached the Promised Land where you are seen face to face. Give us grace to follow in their footsteps as they followed in the way of your Son.

Thank you for the memory of those you have called to yourself: by each memory, turn out hearts from things seen to things unseen, and lead us till we come to the eternal rest you have prepared for your people, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.' Vicar Rico picked up a bible, and flicked through to a marked page. Summer gave a sniff, wiping her eyes on a cloth. Claire ignored this, her eyes practically burning holes through the coffin. Rico cleared his throat. 'I am going to read to you, a short paragraph chosen by Ned Gadsby. John 14.' And he began. 'Let not your heart be troubled: ye believe in God, believe also in me. In my Father's house are many mansions: if it were not so, I would have told you. I go to prepare a place for you. And if I go and prepare a place for you, I will come again, and receive you unto myself; that where I am, there ye may be also.' Rico placed the bible down, dabbing his eyes and looking down at his papers.

'I would like to welcome here today; Pete Dunham, Simon Wilkins, Claire Roberts, Summer Jones, Ned Gadsby, Dave Carter, Ike Harris, Keith Andrews. Also, Rory Roberts, who is not present today. Now, we have three speeches that would like to be told. Pete?' Pete got to his feet, moving over to the stand. He was holding a scrap of paper, which he placed on the stand before clearing his throat.

'Bov has been my best mate since my first day in year 10. I remember, we were placed together in form. I hadn't got a pencil, so I used his and he beat the shit out of me for it.' Pete let out a small laugh. 'We had to spend one hour in the isolation room, and during that hour we learnt we had loads in common, and I guess we stayed like that for eight years. Even though he isn't here, it won't be like he's gone. The memory of Bov will always be fresh in our minds.' Pete's voice became thick. 'He was like a brother to me. Still is, and I feel like a piece of me has been ripped away.' He left the platform, to the short claps of the others. Next, Claire got to her feet, moving slowly to the stand. She looked at the coffin, and then back at the group. She had never been good at speeches, but she had to say something.

'We all loved Bovver. Even if some days he could be a little miserable, and others he could be full of energy, we loved him all the same. We were all fond of him.' Summer sniffed, eyes looking sore and red. 'On the day of the Christening, Bovver told me something. He told me he loved me and I told him that he didn't know what love is. But, I know now, that he did. And, I hope, wherever he is, that he's forgiven me.' Claire shut her eyes, before looking back at the coffin. The light was spilling over it. Without another word, she moved back to her seat, sitting down beside Pete. He took her hand and squeezed it softly. Now it was Keith's turn to make a speech, and Claire shut her eyes, allowing the numbness to soak into her. Now, at his funeral, did she finally realize Bov was dead and he wasn't coming back.

* * *

Claire had only been to Bovver's apartment once, and that was how she fell pregnant. Bovver had left a will, saying that the GSE boys could pick out anything they wanted if he ever died. The rest could go to the tip for all he cared. Claire moved into the room, a feeling of foreboding hitting her. It felt wrong to be here, taking his things, but he had no use for them now. Dave followed in behind her, gazing out into the rather clean flat. Claire spotted something at the corner of her eye, and turned to see a photo frame on the windowsill. It was of him, her and Rory at the park. There was a smudge of ice cream on the toddler's nose, and he was laughing at the camera. Swill had taken this photo, only two months ago. Claire picked it up, holding it to her chest. The guys didn't want much; a few things from his bleak childhood, and a few photos. Then they left. It was a quiet journey home, and she gazed at the photo the whole way back. Swill dropped her off, offering to take her inside, but she just shook her head. She wanted to be alone. Claire had left Rory with Summer, knowing there was no way she could be a good mother at the moment. Walking into the freezing house, Claire unplugged the phone, and turned off all the electricity. She shut the curtains, closed all the doors and windows, before climbing into bed, clutching the photo. Oh, Tommy Fucking Hatcher would pay for this. Even if the guys got to him before her, she would get him afterwards, ten times worst. She would make him feel pain he could only dream about, and hell; she was going to enjoy it.


	8. Blame

**AUTHORS NOTE: OOh, okay. I think this chapter is crap. I kind of rushed it for some reason, but here it is anyway. There is only i think, 3 more chapters until the story is finished! So, after that look out for my one-shot between Claire and Swill, about how he looked after her during the time Jasper died. **

* * *

'**Torak!' came his father's wild cry. '**_**Run!'**_

**Crows burst from the trees. A roar shook the Forest – on and on till Torak's head was splitting.**

'_**Fa!'**_** he screamed.**

'_**Run!'**_

**Again the Forest shook. Again came his father's cry. Then suddenly it broke off.**

**Torak jammed his fist in his mouth.**

**Michelle Paver**

**Wolf Brother**

Claire Roberts: I should have known better

Blame

Chapter Eight

Claire looked at the clean, silent house and gave a sigh. She'd miss it, that was for sure. But it was for the best. She had her plans for Tommy. They were hidden away though. If this didn't work, she could always fall back on that for her last line of revenge. Claire sat down at the kitchen table, with a pen, a sheet of paper and an envelope. She ignored the tears in her eyes, as she began to write. When she was finished, she stuck it in the envelope, and sealed it, before placing it on the table. She was sure Pete would find it. Taking the tub of pills from her pocket, Claire moved into the living room and sat down on the sofa. She pulled the lid off the tub, pouring them into her hand and counted them out. There were 47. That should be more than enough. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

'It's for the best. This way, no one else gets hurt,' she told herself firmly, before knocking back her head and swallowing the tablets. She chewed them and swallowed them, before grabbing the glass of water on the coffee table and washing it all down. Then, she curled up on the sofa, shutting her eyes. After a few minutes, she began to feel like she was drifting. It was dark, and when she tried to open her eyes, they were heavy. There was a loud banging on the window, but it sounded echoey and booming. The dark got darker and she was gone.

Pete gazed through the window, his eyes stinging with tears. Pulling back his fist, he smashed it through the window. She didn't even stir. Pete cut his hands as he climbed through, but he didn't care. He just needed to get to her. Sinking to his knees beside her, Pete shook her shoulders. 'Claire! Claire, wake up. No!' He couldn't loose his best friend and his fiancé in such little time. He pulled his mobile out his jacket and called 999. 'Ambulance! Quick, my fiancé has tried to kill herself.' He told them the details, before flicking his mobile shut. He wrapped his arms around Claire limp body, sobbing quietly. 'No, Claire. How could you?' he murmured. It seemed like an age before the sirens were heard. It was the day of the football match all over again. Pete was ushered aside, as they worked around her. Pete ran a hand over his cropped hair, before moving into the kitchen to give them space. There was a letter on the table, his name scrawled across the envelope. He pulled a chair away from the table and sat down, ripping open the envelope and unfolding the letter;

_Pete._

_If you're reading this, then I must be already gone. I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I'm sorry and I don't mean to hurt you so don't be sad. Don't shed a tear for me. But, don't you see it's for the best? Every person I fall out with dies, and I would hate for you to be next. I argued with my parents on the day of their car crash. I had that fight with Jasper and he got beat to death. I had a go at Bov and then he was stabbed. I'm bad luck, and I don't want to loose any of you. It would be better for you to loose me. Never forget, that I do love you with all my heart. Please, look after Rory for me._

_Claire xxx_

Pete gazed at the letter, even after reading it. She was blaming herself? Jasper was dead because of him and Bov, and Bov was dead because of Tommy Hatcher. How could she blame herself for that? A paramedic came into the room.

'Are you coming in the ambulance?' he asked. Pete nodded.

'Yes. I'll need to tell her family.' The paramedic nodded, leaving the room after the stretcher. Pete got to his feet, pocketing the letter before leaving the house. He climbed into the back of the ambulance, eyes on Claire as another paramedic worked around her.

'Her pulse is dropping, we have to be quick,' she called, injecting Claire with something. Pete rubbed his face. He kept his eyes on Claire until they got to the hospital. He felt sick. Physically sick, to see Claire in this state; Ready to throw everything away, ready to be gone of her own son, wanting to be dead. Pete brushed the tears angrily from his eyes, as the back doors opened and he waited for the paramedics to cart Claire out. He didn't know what to do. He watched her get carted into the hospital before flicking open his mobile.

* * *

All she could see was white. White lights and the feel of motion. There was a distant humming, and it grew louder and louder until it turned to the chaos of shouts and yells. 'Claire? Can you hear me?' She didn't recognise this voice. It was a woman's. Then, another voice came, that she knew very well. She wanted to be sick.

'Claire? Oh, Claire why?! How could you do this to me?' Summer was sobbing to her left, as machines bleeped. Someone was jabbing her arm. Claire managed to pull her eyes open, even though they felt heavy. A ginger head came into view, and she let out a groan.

'Why aren't I dead?' she slurred. The drugs were taking effect by the sound of it.

'Try and close your eyes, Miss Roberts,' said the nurse again. 'We need to pump your stomach. You took a lot of drugs.'

'Why didn't they work?' she asked, a light sob blocking her throat.

'Miss Jones, you're going to have to leave while we under go the surgery.' Claire heard the footsteps fade. They seemed really distant before there was a boom of the door shutting. It was weird. It was like she had taken an overdose again.

* * *

Swill reread the letter, and then read it again. They were sat in East London hospital, sat in the same chairs as they were when Bovver died. The whole group looked shocked, pale, unable to believe it. 'Why though? Why couldn't she talk to us? Talk to me?!' shouted Swill. Dave took the paper from him, frowning as he read it. Swill sat down, then stood up and paced. Then he sat down, and stood up. 'I men, I knew she was depressed, but not suicidal! Why didn't I noticed out?' he complained, looking up as the door opened. Summer stepped in, leaning against the door when she shut it behind her.

'How is she?' asked Pete. He hadn't been able to bring himself to see her. It hurt too much.

'They are going to pump her stomach now.' Her voice was quiet. Dave handed the letter back to Pete and moved over to hold her close.

'Hey, hey. She'll be fine. I'm sure she'll have a good explanation.'

'And this isn't?' snapped Pete, shaking the letter. Swill scowled.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. She felt like shit. Her head was banging, and her throat was dry. 'Claire?' The voice was painfully quiet. She moved her head to the side. Pete was sat there, looking worn out and pale. She gave a small sob.

'I'm sorry.'

'Why Claire?'

'I don't want you to die' she murmured. Pete rubbed his eyes. Her hair was plastered to her face, face white, eyes drawn. Pete got to his feet, pacing. 'Please… Pete. Why did you bring me here?'

'You had just tried to kill yourself! What else was I suppose to do?' he shouted at her. Claire flinched. 'I couldn't loose my fiancé and my best friend! How could you hurt me like that, just leaving me a stupid letter?' He pulled it out his pocket and chucked it across the room. It landed at the bottom of her bed, and she shut her eyes tight.

'I… didn't think.'

'Obviously,' he growled. Claire peeked at him. Pete was so angry with her. She bit her lip, going quiet. She would not argue. She would not argue and loose him. 'Why did you hurt me like this?' he gazed at her, expectantly. 'Claire?' She shut her eyes. Pete muttered something, before turning his back and rubbing his face. He gave a growl. 'Claire, answer me. How could you leave us? Leave Rory?' He turned back to her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she still didn't say a word. He shook his head, before slamming the door open and walking out.

After a police talk, and an interview, and more check-ups, Claire was finally released. She didn't bother to try and kill herself again. No, this time she would put the Tommy plan into motion. Summer kept coming around repeatedly, sometimes with Rory, sometimes without. In the end, it made her annoyed.

'Claire, maybe you should feed Rory.' She said, rocking the baby in her arms. Claire shook her head. She couldn't even look at him. Every time she did, she saw Bov.

'No, I don't want to.' Summer gave a tch.

'Claire, he's your son! You need to start looking after him! God, I feel more of a mother to him at the moment!' Claire jumped to her feet.

'Then why don't you be? Why don't you and it just leave me alone,' she pushed her towards the door. 'Go on; get out! I never want to see you or him again!' Claire slammed the door on the crying baby and the shocked best friend, before locking it. She stormed into the kitchen, grabbed a can of coke from the fridge and ran into the bedroom. She shut the door and climbed into bed. She held the cold can against her chest, hoping it would freeze her heart or something. And of course, it didn't work.

She hadn't spoken to anyone for four days now. The door bell rang every now and again, and she could hear Pete shouting through the letter box, and still she only left her bedroom for the bathroom and kitchen. But today, things would be different thanks to Swill. He finally decided it was time to use her front door key, which he still had since he had looked after Claire, from Jasper's death. He went by himself. He didn't think she would be able to deal with everyone at once. Moving through the cold house, he frowned. It was so quiet. He walked through the house. It was clean. Too clean. He moved through the corridor, towards her bedroom. Pushing it open, he frowned. It was dark in here, the curtains closed, all the lights off. There was a figure on the bed. He kicked a can aside when he moved across the room to open the curtains. The light poured out into the room. Coke cans littered the floor, and he sighed. Claire was laid on her side, facing the wall. Swill stepped over to her.

'Move up,' he muttered, climbing onto her bed. Claire shifted to the side, her back still to him. 'You can't hide in here all day.'

'Leave me alone.'

'Claire! Do you know how stupid you're being?' Claire said nothing. Swill gave a growl of frustration. 'You haven't seen your son in a fucking week!' She continued to ignore him. With sudden force, he grabbed her, pinning Claire down on her back. She glared up at him.

'Let go of me!'

'You just dumped Rory on Summer and left without an explanation! You ignore all our calls, and you look like shit!'

'Fuck you' she spat. Swill shook his head, a look of disgust on his face.

'I don't know who the fuck you are, but you best bring Claire back pretty sharpish.' Swill released her, climbing off the bed and walking out. Claire laid there, tears burning in her eyes as the truth settled in. Swill was right. She had abandoned her son, abandoned her friends. Claire crawled out of bed, grabbing a jacket from the floor and pulling it on.

'Swill! Wait!' she called, flinging open the door and colliding with him. He was suddenly beaming.

'Is Claire back?' he asked. Claire grinned. It felt weird, to smile again. Claire got on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before dashing off.

'Thanks Swill!' she called over her shoulder.

'Anytime' he said, looking proud of himself.

* * *

**END NOTES: Told you it wasn't very good, but oh well. I'll make sure the next chapter makes up for it!!**


	9. The favour

**AUTHORS NOTE: Once again this does seem short, because its coming to the end of the fic and i'm getting out of fuel. Just two more chapters left until the end (Which i hope you'll love!) Just a quick sorry, as this isn't much into football hooliganismness, as there has hardly been any fighitng. But there will be in the next chapter, so don't worry!**

* * *

**Winnie-the-Pooh looked round to see that nobody was listening, put his paw to his mouth, and said in a deep whisper: 'Honey!'**

'**But you don't get honey with balloons!'**

'**I do,' said Pooh.**

**A.A. Milne**

**The complete Winnie-the-Pooh**

Claire Roberts: I should have known better

The favour

Chapter Nine

Claire waited outside Summer's house, nervously playing with the zip of her jacket. The door was pulled open, and Summer stood there, with a frown. Then she folded her arms over her chest and looked at Claire. 'Yes?'

'I…It's just… oh, for fucks sakes,' Claire rubbed her eyes, before beginning. 'Summer, I have been a total arse. Even more than an arse! I have been a horrible, selfish, ungrateful bitch. I pushed you away when you were only trying to help. I'm an idiot.' Claire looked up at Summer, pleading for forgiveness. Summer chewed her bottom lip.

'Yes, you are an idiot and you have been ungrateful, but you shouldn't be telling me that.' Claire frowned.

'What you mean?'

'You should be telling Rory that. He's your son.' Summer stepped aside, holding the door open. Claire stepped inside the house, kicked off her shoes at the door and followed Summer into the living room. Rory was asleep in his carry cot, mouth slightly open, looking peaceful. 'He doesn't sleep at night. He just cries and cries. I can't stop him until he wears himself out. He misses you, Claire.' Claire knelt down by her son, unclipping him from the cot, and lifting him up. Rory opened his eyes beadily, and gave a big yawn.

'Hello darling,' whispered Claire, as their eyes met. Rory reached out, and she held him close to her. 'I'll never leave you again. I promise,' she murmured, shutting her eyes. Summer gave a small smile as she gazed down at them.

'I forgive you,' she smiled, sitting down beside them. Claire flashed her a grin.

'Thank you Summer. Thank you.' She grinned, pulling Claire into a hug.

'I'm so glad we're friends again. It's been so lonely and boring around here. All the guys are mooching.' Claire laughed.

'Who else will wash their underwear?' she grinned. Summer laughed.

'I know what you mean!' Claire paused, with a frown.

'I should go and see them. Let them know I'm out and about again. They're at the Abbey aren't they?' Like she even had to ask. Summer nodded.

'You can wear some of my clothes if you want.' Claire looked down at herself and nodded.

'Yeah, I think that'll be best.' The two women and Rory headed upstairs. Summer pulled open her wardrobe and pulled out a red shirt. She held it against herself as she looked in the mirror.

'Oh, you can wear whatever you want.' Claire settled for a navy blue turtle-neck jumper, a pair of tight jeans and some white trainers. She gave Rory his bottle, before the two set off.

* * *

Claire stepped into the Abbey, Summer on one side of her, Rory balanced on her hip on the other. 'Claire?' Pete got to his feet, looking unsure of what he should do. Claire came forward, hugging Pete with one arm. Pete grinned, hugging her back. Just to be able to touch her felt amazing. He kissed the top of her head, before lifting Rory from her. Claire literally dived on Swill, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Thank you for bringing Claire back,' he murmured in her ear. She smiled, squeezing in beside Pete and Dave. Dave was still blinking, as if unable to believe she was here.

'Why don't I get a wonderful greeting like those bastards?' he asked. Claire laughed, as he pulled her into a hug. 'You look ill,' he said, with a frown. Claire chewed her bottom lip.

'Nah, I just need something good to eat,' she shrugged.

'Let's get pizza!' announced Ned. 'I'll pay.'

'I'm tempted.' Claire laughed.

'Alright, pizza it is,' smiled Pete. They got to their feet, shuffling around the table and out the Abbey. Claire waved goodbye to Terry, before taking Rory from Pete, who was struggling with the wriggling child. Claire laughed, kissing the toddlers cheek when she balanced him on her hip. He grabbed a fistful of her shirt as he always did. The Pizza Palace wasn't far from here, so they walked it. It was nice to be here, joking with the people who were so close to her, they were family. There was only one person missing, who would make it complete. Claire gave a small sigh, as Ned tripped Swill over.

'Son of a bitchy bitch! What the hell was that for?' he asked, getting to his feet and rubbing his knee. Ned grinned, darting off as Swill lobbed a stone at him. 'You can't run forever Nedley!' he shouted, as the small man moved into The Pizza Palace. Claire gave a small laugh, as he pulled up the leg of his jeans. His knee was bleeding.

'Need a plaster?' asked Pete, humour in his eyes.

'Fuck off,' he muttered, following the others into The Pizza Palace. It smelt great in here, and Claire's belly rumbled. She had lived off a diet of coke and soup, and she was now guessing it wasn't that good for her. She ordered a Margherita, a bottle of water and some French fries.

'What you 'aving Swill?' asked Ned, flicking through his wallet. Swill looked through the menu.

'Two chicken pieces and fries, plain garlic bread, Marzana pizza, cheese burger and a can of coke.' He looked up, all eyes on him. 'What!?' he exclaimed. 'I'm starving!' Ned rolled his eyes.

'I'm not made of money!' he protested.

'It's alright. Dave can pay for mine.' Dave grinned, shaking his head.

'I'll have...'

'Dave! You can have an R.A.F Special Edition!' beamed Swill, pointing at the menu. Dave raised his eyebrows.

'Just because I'm in the R.A.F, don't mean I want…' he looked at the menu. "A pizza for people who like the hot side" Swill frowned, before turning to the waiter.

'I'll have one of them R.A.F things as well.'

* * *

It had been a long day. Swill complained all night that his knee was infected and needed amputating; everyone asked Claire if she was okay, and now she felt like she would pop at any moment, thanks to the amount of pizza they'd forced her to eat. Pete unlocked her front door for her, while she carried her sleeping child inside. She had moved Rory's cot into the living room during the week, so she placed him in there. She would sleep on the sofa tonight. Her room was a shit-hole, and she wanted to be there for Rory when he woke. She pulled Pete towards the sofa, letting him lie down first, before she curled up with him. 'Night' she murmured, kissing him. His hand rested lightly on her waist as she shut her eyes.

'Night,' he replied, resting his head against hers.

Rory watched the cbeebies channel during the morning that Claire spent cleaning her room. He was starting to walk about properly now, running a little, before falling on his bottom, getting up again and continued to roam the apartment. Now, Claire stood with the phone to her ear as it rang. It was a few moments before Damien Becks picked it up. 'Hello?'

'Hey Damien. It's Claire'

'Oh, 'ello Claire. Want me to get Laura?'

'Oh no! I wanted to talk to you actually. I need to ask you for a favour.'

'Oh. Go on then.' Claire shut her eyes.

'I need revenge on someone. I know you deal with weapons and…' she took a deep breath. 'Can you get me a gun?'

'A gun?' Claire swore she could hear humour in his voice.

'Yeah.'

'Do you even know how to use one?' Claire rolled her eyes.

'It can't be that hard. Just pull the trigger and bang.' Damien chuckled down the line.

'I'll see what I can do.' Claire grinned.

'But make it quick. I want to get this bastard before the others do.' She heard Damien laugh before the line went dead. She placed the phone down.

It was a couple of days before the parcel for Claire arrived. She put Rory to bed before she opened it that night. It was black and shiny, looked brand new. Claire observed it carefully, trying to not to touch it so much. She had watched way too much CSI. There was no serial number on it. She picked it up. Underneath the gun was a letter. She picked it up, opened it and began to read.

_Claire. Here are just a few pointers, before you even try and use the gun. Please read them carefully. I don't want to have Laura in tears when she finds out you shot your own foot off because you didn't know how to use my gift._

_Always keep the gun pointed in a safe direction._

_Always keep your finger off the trigger until ready to shoot_

_Always keep the gun unloaded until ready to use_

_Be sure the gun is safe to operate: I have tested and tested this to make sure it is safe, but I'd take some target practises in the woods first._

_Use the correct ammunition: I put in a spare box in case you run out._

_DO NOT be drunk or on drugs or whatever when you use the gun_

_Store in a safe place where no one will find it_

_Damien_

Under this was more pieces of paper, with ways of using it, how to clean it, how to load and unload it. Claire spent the next few days testing it when she was alone, asking Heather to look after Rory while she travelled to the nearest woods. Her aim wasn't pretty. In fact, it was shit, but it would do. If everything went to plan, Tommy Hatcher would be dead by next week.


	10. Bang Bang

**While his own family was practically unscathed, others had been less fortunate. There seemed to be dead and dying badgers everywhere. He saw Rhea, the Healer, rise from a young cub, shaking her head. Although there wasn't a mark on it, it had broken its neck in the fall. Then Beaufort saw his friend Gruff's parents lying still, their lifeblood pumping out of the gaping wounds that were stretched across the sides of their bodies.**

**Aeron Clement**

**The Cold Moons**

Claire Roberts: I should have known better

Bang, bang

Chapter Ten

West Ham vs. Leicester City. The guys would be away today, which left Claire with only one thing she should really do. It was time to get even with Tommy Hatcher. 'Are you sure you'll be okay today?' asked Pete that morning. Claire gave a big smile.

'Sure! Go and have fun,' she said. Pete frowned. After the last match, he was expecting her to chain him to the banister and not allow him to go. But instead she smiled. 'I was thinking of doing some shopping today actually.' Pete smiled. So that's why she wanted them gone. But there was a look in her eye…

'Hurry up Pete or we'll miss the train,' called Ike, peering into the living room. 'Swills itching for a good fi-' He caught sight of Claire. 'A good win. Yeah, a good win.' Claire rolled her eyes, and pushed Pete towards the door.

'Go on, have fun.' Pete frowned as he looked down at her. He hadn't told her he'd found the gun. He hadn't told her he was close to throwing at away. Did she have it for safety? Or was another suicide attempt that wouldn't go wrong? Or for murder? He shook his head when she shut the door. No, Claire wouldn't go that far though, would she?

'Come on, mate!' yelled Ike, who was now walking ahead with the others. Pete jogged towards them, the frown still on his face.

'What's up, son?' asked Dave, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

'Nothing,' murmured Pete.

* * *

Claire scribbled a quick note for when Pete came back. She was sure he would understand. This had to be done; for all their sake.

_Pete, I've gone to find Hatcher. I'm sorry, but you'll understand. I love you. Claire xx_

Claire left it on the table, before going into the living room. She lifted Rory up from his baby chair, grabbed his baby bag and left the flat. She darted a couple of apartments down to Heather's house, knocking on the door and waiting patiently. Heather opened it up, and gave a smile.

'Oh, hello Claire.'

'Hey Heather. I need to ask you something.'

'Look after Rory?'

'I know you might have plans but it's only this one last time.'

'How long do you think you'll be?' asked Heather, taking the toddler from Claire. Claire shrugged.

'I really don't know. I'm so sorry about this, but I have something urgent that really needs to be done.' Heather smiled.

'I know you're going through a rough patch, and I'm always here. And anyway, Mackenzie likes the company.' Claire grinned.

'Thanks!' she called, as she moved back to her apartment. She picked up the gun, putting it in her jeans pocket, with the small box of bullets. She pulled on a long jacket to hide the bulge. Claire ran a brush through her hair, before grabbing her bag and leaving her home. Climbing into her car, she frowned. Where was she even going to begin? Millwall was a start, she guessed.

* * *

'I can't believe we just lost that,' said Swill, a numb look on his face. '3 fucking 2, thanks to that stupid prick's cunting last frickin' minute goal!' It was raining hard, which had made watching the game harder. The sky was just a cover of grey clouds. There would be a storm soon. Swill stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking up as Leicester City's Baby Squad appeared.

'Yeah, but can they win us on the battle field?' smirked Pete, looking down at the blonde leader of the firm. Eric smirked back, as it rained harder, soaking them to the skin.

'Look who it is, boys.' His lisp was as humouress as last time they had fought. Swill snickered.

'When you say boys, it sounds so gay,' he laughed. Eric glared at him.

'I am _not_ gay.'

'That's what Benny said and look what it got him; A ticket to a gay bar.' Pete frowned. 'Where is old Benny then?' Eric shuffled his feet, on the wet ground.

'We 'ad a run-in with Tommy Hatcher a couple of weeks back. You know what he's like, not that it's any of your business anyway.' He stepped forwards, the cocky smile on his lips. 'Come on boys. Let's 'ave them!' Swill leapt forward, pinning Cedric against the wall and smashing a fist in his jaw. Eric rounded around Pete, laughing, rain dripping off his face.

'Do you always play before you fight?' asked Pete, spinning around and grabbing his shirt. His foot came out, kicking Eric off balance, so he was being held up by the front of his shirt. Pete punched him in the chest and gut, before kicking him away and giving him a left hook in his face. Eric groaned, covering his bleeding nose with his hands. Swill kicked Cedric away, darting forward to help Dave and Ike, as they got kicked into the ground by the bigger group.

'Come on then, you cunts!' yelled Swill, dancing around them and dodging a blow from a pockmarked man. His fist swung upwards, connecting with the man with a dull thud. Ned was flung to the floor, scraping his hands as he fell. Rolling onto his back, he slammed his fist into Danny's balls, before rolling out the way as the older man fell. Eric got to his feet, but Pete slammed a fist in his face once more. He fell backwards, putting out his arms. He was breathing hard, eyes shut against the hail of rain that was sweeping down on them.

'Stop, stop!' he wheezed. Cedric scrambled over, pulled an asthmatic inhaler from his pocket and handed it to Eric. Pete gave a laugh and shook his head.

'Another time eh Eric; When you're not at death's door.'

'Cunt' groaned Eric, as Pete pressed a foot in his stomach. Swill jumped to his feet, dancing about and cheering.

'We win! We win! Up yours, fuckers!' He flipped them the finger, as the GSE made their way out of the street. Swill ran a hand through his wet hair, causing it to stick up.

* * *

Pete frowned when he got to Claire's, finding the house empty. He moved through the rooms, his stomach jerking when he found another letter. Fuck. No way. He tore it open; feeling a little relieved when he realized it wasn't a suicide note.

_Pete, I've gone to find Hatcher. I'm sorry, but you'll understand. I love you. Claire xx_

Was she so fucking stupid?! What the hell would she do when she found him? Give him a good telling off and make him run home crying to mummy? But then, with an ice cold dread, it all fitted together; the look in her eyes, the gun, the eagerness for him to be out of the way during that day. 'Fuck' Pete hissed, screwing up the letter and chucking it across the room. He ran a hand over his damp head, and moved out of the kitchen. He had to find her.

* * *

It had been raining almost all day. The sky was just a blanket of dark clouds, and she was shivering hard. The rain had soaked right to her skin, and she had nothing to change into. Claire had been darting from one café to another, from pub after pub, and now. Now she had found him. Tommy was working in his garage across the road, nice and dry in his little office. She had watched him for the past 20 minutes make phone calls and shout at people who brought him the wrong parts. And all she felt was the need to wipe his scummy face off the planet. Her body was bubbling with hatred, cold fists clenched at her sides. There was a flash of lightning and Tommy glanced up. He muttered something, before grabbing his jacket and pulling it on. Going home early? Perfect. He stepped out into the rain, causing dark spots to appear on his jacket. He lit up a fag, and started down the road. Claire moved from the café doorway and began to follow him.

He turned down an alley, his footsteps echoing. Claire made sure she stepped quieter so she wouldn't be heard. She had been to this part of town before. If she didn't act now, then she wouldn't get a chance. The town would be too busy. 'Oi, Hatcher!' she called out. Tommy stopped, and turned. The gun felt suddenly heavy in her pocket, which was cold against her wet skin.

'Look who it is' smiled Tommy, his eyes meeting hers. He was nearer then she realized in the pouring rain. Claire clenched her fists.

'You bastard! You killed him for some shitty revenge that wasn't even his fault!'

'Oh, we talking about Bov here? Don't worry about it love. You should be thanking me.'

'How can you stand there and laugh about it? He had a son!'

'Funny, I had a son once as well. Hurts to have something taken from you.'

'What the hell have I ever done to you?' she screamed at him. Tommy's smile widened. 'What happened between you and Steve Dunham should have stayed there! You had no reason to kill Bov.'

'I had no reason? Love, I could make a novel with all the reasons for killing him.'

'You're a monster!' Her voice started to crack and it turned into sobs.

'Better get used to it.' Claire bit her lip to try and make herself stop crying. She would not show her weakness in front of this man. She fished in her pocket for the gun, pulled it out and loaded it. The rain came down in heavier sheets, but Claire saw Tommy's eyes widen briefly. Then he laughed. 'You really think you can use that Claire? Think you can be a killer as well?'

'Shut up!'

'Nah, I'm enjoying this.' He stepped forward, looming out of the rain. Claire's hair was plastered to her face, her eyes intent upon Tommy. She held the gun tightly in her hands, but she was shaking badly. Tommy gave a harsh laugh. 'Would you dare, Clairey?' he jeered, stepping forwards a little more. Claire shifted back, her foot squelching in the mud.

'Stay where you are!' she screamed, pointing it at his head. He laughed again. The rain came down harder. A flash of lightning lit up the scene. Tommy had a manic grin on his face.

'Ah, I knew you couldn't shoot me. Not got it in you, 'ave you love?' he stepped forward again, and Claire tried to hold the shaking gun steady. 'I wonder what Rory would say about this. Wonder what he would think when he finds out his mum's a killer.'

'Claire!' Pete had come up behind her, and she jumped a little. The rain made it hard to hear what was going on around her. 'Tommy, back off, mate. Claire, you don't need to do this. Claire, please.'

'Ah, fuck off with your soppy 'ero story, Dunham.' Claire was still staring at Tommy, gun aimed, now, at his chest. 'Come on then. Pull the trigger!' He laughed again.

'Claire, pass me the gun. Please… don't do this Claire. He's not worth it,' pleaded Pete, holding his hand out for the gun. Her fingers were trembling on the trigger, eyes still boring into the man who had killed Bovver. 'Claire, please' whispered Pete. His voice was thick. Claire looked sideways, into the eyes of her fiancé, remembering everything they had been through. He'd make it all better. He said everything would be fine. Slowly, she lowered the gun, turned and dropped it into his hand. She shut her eyes, hot tears burning down her face. Suddenly, two shots rang through the air. Claire jumped, letting out a scream. Her eyes snapped open as she gazed at Tommy. He fell backwards, a look of pain etched across his face, two blood splattered holes in his chest. Claire looked sideways at Pete, who was holding the gun, pointed at Tommy. There was a thud as the man hit the wet floor and the rain came down, and the thunder roared, and Tommy Hatcher was dead.

**END NOTES: One more chapter to go :(**


	11. Memories

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well, here it is. The last chapter. I'm quite sad now, and feel i must comfort eat after uploading this. I really hope you enjoyed this, and could you please review. I want to know what you think. At the bottom of this chapter, i'll give you a little list of upcoming fanfictions, that could be here in the near future, starting with a Swill/Claire one shot. Thank you, for being brilliant readers, and for taking your time to read this in the first place!**

* * *

**That night, the clans held a feast to give thanks for surviving the flood. **

**The fish had mysteriously returned to the Lake, and although the Otters didn't dare remark on this aloud for fear of chasing away the good luck, there was a lightness in them as they bustled about, directing the preparations.**

**Michelle Paver**

**Outcast**

Claire Roberts: I should have known better

Memories

Chapter Eleven

30th July. It was a hot summer's day. Child's laughter filled the big garden, as Claire poured out glasses of lemonade. It was an anniversary today; five years since the death of Bovver. They wanted to do something special for him. A small girl came running in, her pink summer dress already grass stained. Her dark hair was pulled into two pig tails that bounced about the side of her head. 'Pushed me!' she cried, tears in her baby blue eyes. She tugged on the leg of her mother's jeans. 'He pushed me!' Claire knelt down, examining her grazed knee.

'I did not! Harriet's lying! Tell her to stop lying!' yelled the six year old Rory, running in after her, his fists clenched at his sides.

'He pushed me!'

'Did not! Dad, tell her!' Pete had entered the room, topless as he was usual found in this heat.

'What's wrong?' he asked, sliding onto a chair at the kitchen table.

'Well, I was playing on the swing and Harriet came over and kept trying to get on. I said no and then she said she would get Uncle Dave on me if I didn't come off!' he went quiet, still shooting daggers at his sister.

'And then he pushed me!' screeched Harriet, pointing at her knee. Claire scooped her up.

'Hey, it's okay' she soothed, kissing her daughter's cheek. 'Come on, we can use the swing now.' Harriet stuck her tongue out at Rory, as a blonde haired boy, a little older than Rory rushed in.

'Come on! Dad's planning a footie game!' grinned Ben Dunham.

'What are the teams?' asked Pete, sliding off the chair and moving over to the fridge.

'We's playing shoes vs. no shoes. Team Shoes is' Ben began to count off his fingers. 'Dave, Ned, Pete, my dad, my mum, Claire, Imogen and Rory.'

'Oh, the babies are playing as well?'

'I'm not a baby!' said five year old Imogen, coming into the cool kitchen. Her ginger hair was full of her mother's curls, but she did look a lot like Dave. She grabbed the football off Ben, and darted out the room. Ben gave a cry and chased her out.

'Hey! Wait for me!' called Rory, darting out the kitchen as well. Pete smiled, before grabbing a can of coke, shutting the fridge and leaving the kitchen as well. Ben now had the ball, and was kicking it about the garden. Steve jogged into the goal, throwing up his hands when Ben got it past him.

'That's not fair, Benny Boy! I wasn't ready!' Imogen and Harriet were now playing with Barbies in the paddling pool, splashing them about and giggling. Pete moved across the lawn towards Summer, Claire, Heather and a heavily pregnant Shannon.

'Come on, ladies. You can't sit out!'

'If you think I'm going to run around after a ball in this condition, you can think again!' protested Shannon, gesturing to her stomach. Claire looked at her watch.

'I'm going to pop out for a while. I won't be long.' She got to her feet, gave Pete a quick kiss on his lips, before Harriet ran over.

'I want kiss too!' she squealed. Claire pulled her up, and kissed her too. She handed Harriet to Pete, before leaving the garden. The church was about two miles away from her home. She parked up across the road and picked up the flowers from the passenger seat, before moving into the graveyard. It was quiet and peaceful down here. Bovver's grave was on the other side of the cemetery. Claire took the path, the trees giving her some sort of shade as she made her way across the grass. When she got to his grave, she sat down in front of it. The grass needed trimming. Shannon had offered to trim it for her, but Claire had said no. Bov wouldn't like it to be all nice and neat.

'I bought you some flowers,' she smiled, taking out the dead ones and replacing them with her bouquet. She picked at the dead petals, and they crumbled in her hand. 'Sorry I haven't been here for a while. We've been really busy. I just got my job back as a reception teacher. I have a daughter now, as well. Her name's Harriet.' Claire went quiet, gazing at the sky. 'Rory looks just like you. He's has your personality as well.' She gave a small laugh. 'We all miss you. We told Rory that Pete isn't his dad, and he said, "Yeah I know. He looks nothing like me, but I'll still call Dad, my dad 'cause he still is."' She wiped a tear from her eye. A couple of minutes passed in silence. 'Dave and Summer have a little girl now. I can't remember if I've told you. Her name's Imogen. Always getting into fights with Rory and Ben. Dave got promoted as well. Yeah, now he is the boss of something and earns loads of money now. They're going on a cruise at the end of August. Lucky Bastards,' she smiled. 'Ned has a girlfriend now. They're pretty serious. Her name's Becca. Swill's still not found anyone,' Claire laughed. 'He still thinks he can turn women on by making animal noises.' She sprinkled the dead petals on the grass, and took to shredding the dry stalk. 'The GSE is ended now. Gone. They decided it was for the best. They're getting older now, and have families to think about. They can't keep going to run off for fights. We didn't think it was fair.' The quietness came back, and Claire listened to the bird song for a little while.

'Shannon's having another boy. She found out last week. They're over the moon. Haven't thought of any names yet though.' Claire dropped the stalk and stretched out her legs. 'Rory starts reception in September. We're getting all his things at weekend. He's so excited.' Claire gave a fond smile. 'He has a photo of you in his room. He demanded he have one when we told him who you really are. I mean, he knew who you were, but not what you were to him.' Claire pulled a photo from her pocket. It was the one she got from his apartment after the funeral, of her, Bov and Rory when he was a baby. She propped the frame against the marble of his gravestone and smiled. But then the smile faded.

'Pete did the right thing in killing Hatcher. I felt so much peace, afterwards, knowing that he could never hurt us again, never kill any of who I love again.' Claire wiped her eyes. 'I wish you were here with us so bad. So bad, it hurts. I have to say sorry. Sorry for not believing you, when you told me you loved me. I… I just didn't know what to think, and I realize now, when it's too late, that I loved you too.' She turned to gaze to the gravestone. 'Thank you. For everything. For giving me Rory, for not turning your back on me when I was being a bitch, for sticking up for me when Tommy came.' She rubbed her eyes, before climbing to her feet. There was a light breeze in the air, and there was a warm tingle on the back of her neck. The grief was over. Bovver had forgiven her, she could feel it. Claire gave a smile, her fingers trailing along the top of the gravestone before she walked away.

* * *

Swill grinned, as he plaited the Barbie's wet hair. 'Swill, you are such a gay boy,' muttered Dave.

'No, I'm not! Imogen kept kicking me! It's not my fault your daughter's a bully.' Ned gave a laugh.

'Mummies back!' yelled Rory, running into the garden. Claire came through into the garden, screaming as Ben picked up the hose and sprayed it at her. He dropped the hose, and he, Mackenzie and Rory ran off laughing.

'Oh, you little buggers!' she cried, picking up the hose and spraying it at them. Swill burst out laughing, until she turned the hose on him, soaking his front.

'You win! You win!' chorused the boys, as Claire sprayed them once more. She laughed, shaking her head as she moved over to the outside tap, turning it off. The three boys rolled about on the grass, bubbling with laughter. She shook her head, still laughing as she went inside to change. Pete followed her in, as they moved up the stairs together into the bedroom.

'Was this your idea?' she asked, pulling off her wet shirt. Pete grinned, and shook his head.

'It was all Rory. He wanted to give you a surprise when you came back,' he said, picking her wet shirt off the floor and slinging it over the chair in the corner. Claire unclipped her bra, giggled when she felt Pete's lips on her neck. She heard him give a soft groan when she pulled away, moving over to her chest of drawers and pulling out a dry bra. She pulled it on, smiling as she felt Pete's soft fingers against her back as he clipped it on. Turning, she pressed herself against him, letting his lips move gently against hers, before the door was pushed open.

'Oi, oi. We going to tell Rory about-Oh!' said Swill, staring at them. Claire turned, and rolled her eyes.

'Get out Swill?'

'Huh?'

'Swill!' Claire grabbed a book off the bed, and flung it at him. He quickly shut the door, moving down the stairs still laughing. 'He's such a pervert.' Pete laughed, as Claire moved to her wardrobe and grabbed a shirt. She pulled it on, before following Pete out of the room and down the stairs. 'Oi, fat boy. What did you want to tell me?' asked Claire, once they were in the kitchen. Swill grinned, biting into an apple.

'We was going to tell Rory all about Bov.' Claire frowned slightly. 'We bought a box round. Photos 'n shit. Thought it would be nice, seeing as its Bov's day 'n all that.' Claire smiled, picking up an apple from the bowl, and spinning it in her hands.

'Yeah, that sounds like a nice idea.' Swill grabbed her hand and led her out into the garden. They had moved the deck chairs to the center of the garden, in a ring. Everyone was sat down, talking happily. Claire snuggling into her deck chair beside Pete and Harriet came over, trying to climb onto her knee.

'Up! Up!' she called. Claire lifted the toddler up onto her lap. Harriet stuck a thumb in her mouth, and rested her head against Claire's chest. Pete took the box from Dave and opened the top. Inside was a stack of photos. He picked out the top one, before bursting into laughter. He passed it to Claire. Bov was fast asleep on the sofa, looking quite peaceful. Across his forehead, in black marker were the words 'I love anal' and Swill stood beside him, grinning, marker in hand.

'He never did forgive me for that!' grinned Swill, passing the photo to Ned.

'What does it say?' asked Ben, when Steve got the photo.

'I like pizza' said Shannon quickly, giggling as she passed on the photo. Claire took the second picture. Bov was flicking his middle finger to the camera, a fag hanging out his mouth.

'I remember this!' grinned Ned. 'It was after that fight in Portsmouth. Look, that's my foot.' Ned pointed to the corner of the photo, where the edge of a white trainer could be seen.

'I 'member when he got drunk and kissed that really ugly bird!' grinned Dave.

'That was fu-'

'Pete!'

'-cking gross. Sorry!' He laughed when Claire slapped his arm. Harriet slapped him as well.

'Bad dad!' she squealed, covering her ears. Pete raised his hands in surrender.

'I'm sorry!' he repeated.

'You should have seen her though! She had curly ginger hair and brown eyes and was about 2 inches tall!' Swill said, glancing at Imogen. It took a moment to realize what he said, but when she did, she kicked him in the skin. He fell off the side of his deck chair, clutching his leg.

'She's evil I tell you! EVIL!' the others laughed, as Imogen climbed onto his chair and settled back. Dave ruffled her hair, handing her a £5 note.

'Nice doing business with you, Daddy' she smiled, pushing the money in her boot. Swill got to his knees.

'You 'ave to sleep tonight, Davey!' he threatened, shaking a fist. Dave laughed, taking a swig of his Fosters. A few more photos were passed around, a few of the boys playing football at school, others of just Ned, or Pete and Swill or Bov on his motorbike, speeding down an alleyway. They were nice, knowing that he wouldn't be forgotten. Harriet had fallen asleep against her, as the warm night set in.

'I best be off now. Daniel will be home, so I better put tea on,' smiled Heather, getting to her feet. Claire gave her a one-armed hug.

'I'll see you later!' she smiled.

'Come on, Mackenzie,' said Heather, scooping up her little boy, and waving bye to the others. Claire got to her feet also.

'I'm just going to take Harriet up,' she said, leaving the garden and heading upstairs. She took the first door on the right. The room was painted a light pink, the curtains drawn. She placed the youngster in her cot, pulling up the bar and tucking her in. Claire leaned over and kissed her soft cheek, before flicking on the night light and shutting the door. She padded downstairs, picking up the baby monitor from the kitchen table and walking into the garden. Ben, Rory, Pete, Swill and Dave were now in a tough game of football. Rory grabbed the ball, and raced around the garden with Pete in hot pursuit.

'Me! Chuck it to me!' yelled Ben. Rory threw it over, just as he was swung high into the high by Pete. Ben didn't get far, as Dave pinned him to the floor, and knocked the ball from his arms.

'Do you wanna know what we do to cheaters?' asked Swill, jumping over to them. Ben roared with laughter as Dave tickled his sides. Imogen darted away from her mother, and leapt onto his back. 'We eat them alive!' he grinned. Dave laughed, sitting up on his knees. Ben squirmed out from under him, jumping around Swill as he came to save Dave.

'Ah! Mum, help me!' yelled Rory, as he was tipped upside-down and tickled. Claire laughed, darting over to Pete and grabbing him around the waist. He placed Rory carefully on the floor, before turning and kissing Claire's neck. She batted him away, and he took to tickling her instead. Rory darted away, grabbing hold of Swill's leg and hanging on.

'Oi! Monkey boy!' laughed Swill, shaking his leg and trying to get Rory off.

'Pete!' Claire giggled, falling to the floor. Pete lost balance, landing on the grass beside her. She bit her lip to stop her giggles, pulled Pete so he was partly across her chest and kissed him softly.

'Ewwwweeeee!' squealed Imogen. 'They kisseeeeeeee!' Her last word ended on a scream, as Dave hauled her in the air and onto his shoulders. 'Mummy! Help!' she yelled. Summer grinned, getting to her feet, and stepping over to play. Ned moved to the center of the lawn and placed a sprinkle down. Everyone frowned, and watched as he calmly walked back over to Ike and Keith. They turned to face the others, huge grins on their faces. Ike turned on the outside tap, and at first, nothing happened. Then suddenly, it was an explosion of water. Summer screamed, and Pete rolled off Claire, leaving her to get soaked, as he chased Ike across the lawn.

'Run through it daddy! Run through it!' yelled Imogen, pulling on Dave's hair. Steve jumped to his feet, running into the spray, to grab the sprinkler. He gave a smirk, turning to Shannon.

'Don't you dare, Steve' she yelled, trying to get out of the deck chair but failing as he moved forward. Ben ran forward, cheering and whooping his father on.

'Get her, dad!' he grinned, jumping about his legs.

'Steve! Steve!' Shannon covered her face from the jet of water that soaked her.

'Go forwards, horsey!' Imogen was still yelling, and tugging on Dave's hair. He moved forward, ducking so Steve could spray the girl. 'Run daddy! Run!!' The garden was filled with laughter and screams, everyone practically soaked to the bone with Steve chasing them about with the sprinkler. Claire swung Rory up, and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

'I love you, mummy!' he told her, planting a kiss on her cheek. Claire smiled, moving out the way of Steve as he raced after Ned. Rory laughed, and Claire felt that warm tingle on the back of her neck once more.

* * *

**END NOTES: Again, a very big thank you to my readers and reviewers! This couldn't have been done without you. Here is the quick list of what should be coming:**

**Swill and Claire One-Shot**

**Anything, but Ordinary**

**Anything, but Ordinary (Bovver's version)**

**Ned romance (for my best friend who is obbessed with him)**

**When Pete met Bov**


End file.
